Ruins
by 1995penguin
Summary: Jessica is a former movie star, however she is the last human left on Earth she meets the stitchpunks can they save the world together?
1. Beautious

Chapter 1: Beautious

" You look wonderful dear," Serena pushed me out of my dressing room and into the corridor, the hall was lined with many doors which all had yellow wooden stars hanging from them, some lucky enough to even have names engraved on them. I was going to get my name on mine soon.

Serena held onto my elbows as we paced ourselves down the hallway, watching as my long gown was trailing us and Serena, watching her step gracefully to not rip my seams or trip. I felt so grateful like I was going to get married, well I was in a movie that was. The makeup started to move down my face as the fluorescent lights started to heat up the hallway, it felt as if it wasn't going to end until I held onto the railings that led towards glass doors to movie set B. Inside I could see my parents awaiting my arrival and my director looking over his scripts and notes, Serena dashed ahead of me to open the doors, she winked at me as I walked in, carefully over the sudden rise in the floor.

My mother looked at me and smiled proudly, she ran over and put her hands on my bare shoulders, tears welling in her eyes I couldn't help but to roll my eyes in response.

" It's not a real wedding mother" I held my tongue in laughter, in my tone it sounded like it was rest.

" Well I'm sure you reviewed your script, if not you should now and if you did let's begin" The director stood from his chair and walked closer to me, he had his book in his hand and he adjusted my bouquet in my hand, apparently they were sagging in my hands, I just walked out towards the set that was decorated as a church setting, many extras were sitting in the benches as I saw the young man I was supposed to marry. His name was Tom and he was kinda cute but not my type, I was still single and searching for the right type of man, I like someone who is artistic, shy and very kind. I walked slowly as everyone stared towards me and I walked closer when suddenly I felt something, a slight tremor within the earth I turned and saw everyone was shaking as well. The director was confused and he called off the set, he then went to find a prop man to help us out. We all waited while we bounced about on the set, I then had the sensation to turn around, outside of the church's window there was a huge shadow clouding over us, Tom looked at it to both of us pondering about what on earth could cause such a shadow, that's when the shadow or what ever it was broke through the window.

It looked like a huge bomb shell with a huge red eye in the middle, it seemed to examine us until we heard a charging sound awaken inside of it, then in a compartment it reveiled a huge gun. I stood still and heard people scrambling out of their seats and screaming coming from various directions, people whizzed by me as I stood stricken in spot. mouth wide open and staring at the red eye, it noticed that I was staring at me and the gun was pointed towards my chest.

" Jess! What are you doing run?" Tom shouted beside me.

I stood still I couldn't move, all air from my brain had shut down as well as it felt as if my heart stopped but kept pulsing with every minute that passed, I couldn't move I was petrified and lost control of my body, I awaited as the gun started to charge and finish me, I did relise that my parents were watching, waiting for me to join them. But what could I do? The machine standing in front of me was towering over me! I wouldn't stand a chance anyways, that's when the gun was just about to fire. I closed my eyes in response only to have felt as if being pushed, hardly.

I felt myself fall into a pair of unsuspecting hands, when I reopened my eyes I saw that Tom was laying on the floor after a bleeding ear bomb. When the smoke cleared I saw that Tom's body was laying covered in blood, his innards were starting to poke through his tuxedo and his skull was showing through bits of his jet black hair, my eyes widen in fear as I choked back bile that made it's way up my esophagus.

" TOM!" I managed to yell out after moments of silence, the smell of smoke and iron now filled the room, and the machine turned my way as soon as I excalimed. My mother and father pushed me back, as my father's lips brushed against my ear he whispered, " Find shelter we'll find you later" I nodded though they didn't turn back towards me.

I ran down the corridor, it was filled of people trying to get through to changing rooms, I shoved people out of the way and even knocked some down, as soon as I met my door I heard a gun shot and my mother screaming, my vision blurred as I thought of my mother. Unexpectedly like it knew of it, my brain flashed a version of my mothers death, so gory and repulsive. I managed to throw up some bile on my white, silk wedding dress. I tugged at the door until I had to kick it down in order to get in.

Inside there was my vanity, couch and closet. Immediately I ran into the closet, locked it and closed it. I tried my best to be brave, however my mother and father's corpses laying on the carpet haunted me every 5 seconds, the darkness made it worse as it made the images realistic as it rocked with the tremors of the machine. The screams of many, and the guns firing made the closet seem like a prison rather then a safe. I kept my shaking hands on the cold metal doors as felt it come closer, I felt it peer into my room as the doorway of the closet glowed a crimson red, fearing it was blood I pulled my legs up carefully, trying not to hit shoe boxes or make any unnecessary noises. I then noticed the red light went away and the tremors continued north. I then heard no noises of people, or machines anymore, the place was graveyard quiet, this now once popular movie studio was no a morgue for many, including my beloved parents. I kept still sitting in a fetal position as I rocked back in forth with paranoia, I realised that maybe it was over.

I could go find help at other studios and tell them what happened, I creaked open the closet slowly, I slowly peeked my head out and looked around. Trickles of my blond hair realised themselves from the metal weight bun atop of my head. Slowly I crept out and found my dressing room still in peace, there was no noise from outside, just pure silence. I walked to my door and crept it open, I felt myself scream at what I was observing.

The whole set, the movie studio. Was reduced to rubble I could see the whole outside world, many of those machines were about and they were destroying all of buildings, as well as killing by the sound of the screams, I knew I had to get help but how? I started to run but remembered my knee long wedding dress, _I'm so sorry Director sir_ I thought, I put my hands at the seams of my dress and ripped them up towards my knees, revealing my legs as well as giving me enough leg room to run with, I kicked off my shoes and left the white high heels in my room. With no idea what I was doing I started to run towards the opening.

There was no point running towards the exit that was gone now, I just slipped over what was left of the studio and onto Broadway Bvd. The whole street was covered in huge holes in the ground, as well a bunch of corpses that were bloodied and many with their guts showing as well. I felt sick but was more worried about my safety. I ran as fast as I could to behind a A&W restaurant sign, as far as I was concerned there were many of these machines about. I peered up at them with rage, those creatures or whatever they were killed my family, I was now wishing I had an older sister or someone to get aid from, I was an only child though. I kept my eyes on the one machine that was busy studying an insurance agency building. The machine burrowed through destroying the building as well as any possible survivors of this massacre, which made me wonder about how this all came about. I then decided to start walking to a farther building to get help.

When I took a step my foot stumbled on a sharp piece of rock, making me slip into clear view of the machine. When I brushed the hair from my face I saw that the machine's gun was pointed directly at me, feeling fear and rage I stood up and started to dart behind the sign where there was still a bunch of building structure I could run behind. I ran as fast as I could hoping to find some building that was still in one place, No matter how far I ran the picture was the same, green colored skies along with Hollywood being reduced to piles and piles or rubble, I dared to look towards the Hollywood sign if I could find it in the smoky fumes of ashault and brick crumbling. I felt like stopping but I knew the machine was on my heels and presumably closing in fast as well, my feet were starting to ache but I knew it would be worth it soon. Even with my breath slowing down, my heart race speeding up and the stitch starting to weave it's way through my side, I kept on running, I wasn't sure which way but I decided to turn onto 6th street and curve away from the machine.

As I approached the stop sign, I turned sharply onto 6th street, nearly running face first into a iron gate. I slowed down a bit when I realised that it kept going straight on Hollywood, I stopped to look at the apartments, however they too were destroyed by the machines, I knew there was damage but not this much damage, the whole Hollywood scene started to look like a bad horror flick, like Cloverfield in my eye's. I slowly stumbled towards one of the apartments when I felt the earth shake again, I looked up towards the next street and saw a machine starting to loom through the rubble piles. I felt myself start to give out but I started to run towards Hollywood again, the machine noticed my presence and started to follow me, I ran as fast as I could again, passing buildings that stood on one brick or more and many people's corpses with horrified looks itched onto their faces, peaceful in death was the irony of it all in my mind.

I was just about to trick this machine as I did the other one, I was about to swiftly turn onto another side street when I felt my foot slip on a piece of abandoned glass, I felt myself start to fall towards the ashfault. _Oh God, of all the times to be a klutz_ I thought as I hit the ground hard, I felt my hands get scraped as well as my elbows, normally I would have cried but now I was trying to regain my balance, as soon as I turned the machine's gun was pointed at me again, figured I would have got used to it seeing as how 3 times I've been playing this same scene. Instead of being shot at I heard an electoral sound arising from inside the beast. I looked up at the red eye that seemed to be a disco light as it was changing colors so fast. Then the legs started to tremble, suddenly the legs broke off and the machine fell to the ground, I held a breath as it tried to regain it's balance but instead the eye turned black, and the power was lost.

Tears sprung to my eyes as I felt so joyful, I prayed to God thanking him for spearing my life. I then heard a sound arising again from the machine, had I spoke to soon? Instead a tiny compartment revealed something too small that I couldn't see. Seeing as how it was dead I stumbled closer towards the machine, losing my balance due to the fear that replaced the blood in my veins. I found what it was. It was a contact for your eye, it was black with a ice blue iris inside. It kind of scared me by the way of it's ghastly stare but instead I picked it up, I put it close to my eye scanning it when suddenly it jumped. No kidding! It jumped into my right eye, in responce I closed my eyes in fear.

When I reopened my eyes everything was normal, I could see normaly that is until my eyes adjusted correctly. My eye which now held the contact, had a bunch of numbers scanning through it, I looked towards a pile of rubble and involintarily it zoomed in to reveil a bloodied hand, I was a couple of feet away however it was like it was maginifed for me, then the words came up as NO HUMAN LIFE, I relised that this was the contact that allowed the machine to detect life in various areas, feeling myself start to cry I reliesed that I wasn't so lost after all, standing up I saw all the numbers start to point in a direction, joyfully I ran towards it the eye could only detect life and that's were I was heading, even if I was surrounded by machines I would be able to fight them, hopefully.

* * *

It was about nightfall when I arrived in a new town I have never witnessed before. I looked around as I saw that there was nothing here either, by this time I found myself exhausted by the outcome of the day, I decided that I would find shelter and go exploring in the morning. Now where could I sleep I thought to myself, my eyes directed me towards a huge church steeple in the distance. I ran as fast as I could towards the church steeple, watching out for any machines in the shadows. I stumbled upon the steps of the church and pushed open the doors, the creak that came from them was bone chilling, I was starting to have second thoughts about this place, but my contact starting showing me that there was life here, maybe some refugees have founded bunks in this place, I wasn't sure I just wanted sleep. I stumbled upon a church seat and laid across it, as uncomfortable as it was, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

I kept opening my eyes feeling a presence as soon as I closed them, opening them to find nothing. I would close my eyes then I would feel the sensaution as if someone was flashing a light into my eyes. This time I glanced open a bit, the light was so bright it seemed like two laser pointers were shined within my eyes, my eyes reacting to the quick change of light closed, this time I opened them right away and the lights were gone. I groaned and closed my eyes for a third time. Once again the same reaction, I opened my eyes a bit as I felt the lights dim this time I could see more.

I saw two garden glove looking things, standing and flashing lights in each other's eyes, I slowly closed my eyes and pondered to myself,_ There cute for garden gloves they even move and everything...._ My eyes jolted awake, startling the glove they ran and hid and I screamed as loud as I could, I peeked around for them wondering what I had encountered. I then got up and looked around, my eye contact guiding me to their hiding place, I surely was curious but I probably made them both afraid of a screaming girl. So as I walked I whispered.

_" _I won't hurt you, I promise you just scared me that's all" I shook my head in every direction, although I knew where they were I just didn't want them to think I was making a head on path towards them. I keep looking upwards until I felt something tickle my leg, looking down I saw the garden gloves, as I bent down slowly not making any sudden movements I finally got a good look at them.

They weren't garden gloves, they were people! They both wore blue garden gloves with yellow, red and green stripes going down them. I could see they had little heads with huge optics for eyes and the garden gloves making a hood for them, I looked at their curious and puzzled faces. I smiled kindly and started to joke around with them.

" Did you guys wake me up?"

They looked at each other and flickered lights in their eyes, they then turned towards me and nodded shyly, they then started to shake as if scared of me.

" No, please it was nothing, please don't be scared of me, my name is Jessica" I held out my hand though it was 1000 times their size, they both looked up at me and smiled warm smiles at my response. I was hoping for a response in their names as well, but none of them said anything to me.

" What are your names?" I asked, I was getting tired and I was scared that I would fall onto of them in my exhaustion, to be safe I backed up a couple of paces.

They looked at me and flickered their eyes, I cocked my head to my side and they understood that I didn't understand, together they each put their hands underneath a black blur in my eye. I leaned closer and realised that they had numbers painted onto their bodies. With a look I returned my gaze towards them and smiled.

" 3?" I replied while pointed towards one of them, I also relised that they were twins as well. 3 nodded his head and then motioned for his twin to announce himself as well.

" And 4" I pointed towards 4 and he smiled as well and stood beside 3, now that I had that cleared up I wanted to ask what kind of twins they were.

" Are you girls? Or boys? Or each of one?" I asked thinking about it myself even after I asked.

They flicked their eyes at me, I still didn't understand so instead I decided to ask slowly and have them shake their heads in response.

" Girls?"

They shook their heads no.

" Okay... One of each? Girl and boy?"

No.

" So your both brothers?" I asked again, they both smiled and nodded their heads, out of nowhere a huge gong of the church's clock startled us, it chimed 9 times telling us it was about 9:00, I yawned in response while the twins were startled and started to hide behind my feet, tickling me in the process. When they heard me laugh they walked over and saw my face, they flicked messages to each other in confusion, when I finished my laughing I explained.

" You touched my feet and it tickled me" I explained, however they still didn't know what I was saying to them.

" Do you know what a tickle is?" I asked, surely they must have heard of a tickle or laughter before.

They both shook their heads in response.

" Okay" I pondered wondering how I could explain it to them, then it hit me I stared evilly at them and then I started to tickle 3, unsure of what to do at first 3 just stared at me like I had 3 heads, however he became aware of what I was doing so he started to laugh silently. I did the same to 4 and he laughed as well.

After a while of tickling, we all were wore out, I stumbled back towards my makeshift bed and laid down, I was wondering about the twins but I didn't have to after I felt a warm presence on my back. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that they found me a blanket to sleep with, I cuddled closely in the sheets and my stomach pressed on wood as well. Slowly as I drifted off I felt the twins cuddle beside each other at the base of my neck.


	2. Twitching

Chapter 2: Twitching

The colorful lights had awakened me in the morning, as I slowly opened my eyes to see how the stained glass window of an angel had made such wondrous lights peer through the church, I finally had time to look around this new place I called home, seeing as how I couldn't see much in the dark last night. I sat up straight now very weary of the twins were still sleeping on my neck, I raised a hand to pat the rest of my neck only to touch the back of my neck hairs, tickling myself in response. I turned around completely to see if they fallen on the floor or on the seat somewhere, when I couldn't find the twins a feeling of worry washed over me, what if a machine arose in here and took off with them? That was popristious, since I would have been killed as well. Slowly arose from the seat, my back aching while it arched and my arms sore as if pricked with a thousand needles, I looked around and was a little startled by the binary code appeared in my right eye, flashbacks of the contact came over me and I remembered. I then pushed the blond hair out of my face and I turned my head hoping the contact would give me information about the location of where the twins were located.

" 3? 4?" I whispered as I glanced around, all I saw was the row of slightly damaged church seats, the end of the church was cracked letting little bits of sunlight seep through. The banisters were starting to crumble, collapsing into each other while pieces of marble would crumble down so every 5 minutes as well a bunch of virgin Mary statues were tossed among the floor, I then checked the floor and felt my face turn pale, a couple of huge black holes loomed throughout the floors, I felt myself snap awake and start to run towards the holes, my body ached like cogs that hadn't been worked in years. My legs hurt the most from my running Marathon the other day, surely there would probably be another one today. I made my way slowly to the floor and glanced down wards, the entire hole was black and I could feel tears start to fall from my eyes, they danced their way like diamonds through the deep, dark abyss. I then leaned closer and whispered.

" 3....4?" I was expecting a couple of flashes from their optics, however there was nothing. The heaviness on my heart had lifted and I slowly stood up to search the rest of the church, as I stood up I heard a snap coming from my leg, as soon as the sound exclaimed from my knee I fell to the ground in a spite of pain, gritting my teeth and holding onto my knee, I let out such a yelp that I hoped nothing outside could hear me, just to make sure I started to drag myself towards a darkened corner that was surrounded by broken floorboards and church base frames, I then felt something grab my leg. I was startled and reacting to whatever was grabbing me I grabbed a piece of floorboard that jagged out in front of me, snapping it in two I swung my body around so that I could see who my attackers where, I had the floorboard still gripped within my hand, my pulse radiating throughout my hand due to the fact that I was groping too hard. I was surprised when I saw 3 and 4 holding onto my leg and starring at me terrified, they kept their eyes on the floorboard that I was holding, catching myself I threw down the floorboard and cupped my face in my hands, letting out a silent groan I couldn't help but chuckle at this. 3 and 4 flickered their eyes at me wondering what was going on, I looked at them and smiled.

" You scared me I thought that you were a machine" I replied as I used my left hand to stabilize me as I sat up, pain shot up from leg and made me fall to the floor again, 3 and 4 looked at me and flickered messages violently in each others eyes, they then ran over to me, 3 put his tiny hand on my face and stared at me. All I could see was his small face painted with the picture of worry, his small optics seemed to be scared but full of curiosity to find out why I was screaming in pain.

" My knee hurts" I replied weakly, I turned my gaze towards my knee which was now being examined by 4's flickering eyes, 3 was beside him in a dash, both proding at my knee but being gentle not to hurt me, they then looked at each other and started talking. 4 nodded his head and ran off, 3 stayed with me and to my surprise he started cradling my knee, I would have stood up and smiled kindly at him but the pain was exgrucating. I just stared at him with reassuring eyes and a kind smile tugged at my mouth, I wondered where 4 ran off too, I slowly moved my neck not moving any part of my lower body I made my neck stretch far enough for me to see all of 3 and not just his hood.

" Where's 4 going?" I had to admit, my voice sounded like a worried mother looking after her children, it reminded me of my mother but I dislodged that thought into the farthest depths of my mind, never for me to think of again. 3 came beside me as I was lost in thought. He flickered once to regain my attention, I stared down at him and he tried to explain to me, however I still wasn't sure of much so he ran away, leaving me alone. I looked in the direction of him but no matter how hard I looked it was pure darkness. I once again felt worry tug at my heartstrings and my eyes widened in fear, I leaned towards the floor and started to drag myself towards the darkened nook, I could feel my knees going limp and my arm starting to ache with needlepoint pricks within my veins, I kept going I wasn't going to let a little bit of pain stop me from saving my friend, I put my hand out and touch the darkness however I felt a bit of tugging at my leg, gritting my teeth by how hard the person was pulling I turned my head in response.

" Well hello there young lady" My eyes were astonished by what I saw.

There was a rag doll holding onto my leg, he was made of what seemed to be shoe leather, he wore such a hat that it would take me a while to list the words to explain it. In front of the hat he had a pan of glass, I hypothesized that it was for him to see better. He smiled kindly at me and shifted his eyes towards my knee, I nodded allowing him to proceed with what he was doing. He walked around my knee and poked at it a little to harsh for my liking, he then realised this when I gritted my teeth that he rubbed it in response. He then whispered something to 4, 4 nodded and came by my side, holding onto my elbow and smiling at me, he then flickered his eyes as if to say something to me, I cocked my head to the side to remind him that I couldn't comprehend however I was stopped short by a shaking tremor of pain that arose from my knee, I opened my mouth and screamed, 4 covered his ears in response and the other doll looked down upset as I saw he drove his cane into a socket of my knee, when the pain calmed a little and the tears had ran dry in my eyes, the doll looked up at me and tried to smile even after he felt sorry for the pain he inflicted on me.

" How does it feel now?"

I then looked at him puzzled, I returned my glance towards my leg and slowly moved my knee, I noticed a huge purple bruise start to blemish on my knee and a dent of flesh as the cane had fitted through the joint. I moved it closer to me, in my surprise it had stopped hurting, I kept moving it up and down faster each time until I realised that it was fine, the pain had stopped abruptly did he put some Tylenol on his cane? I looked at the doll who smiled kindly at me.

" H-How did you fix my knee?" I asked as I moved it up towards me and started to rub my now purpled and blue colored knee.

" It was removed from it's socket, I pushed it back into place" The doll moved his glass from his eyes and walked closer to me, he nodded at me and I let him examine my knee on last time, he looked embarrassed by the bruise, but I quickly covered it with my hand, even my hand had been scraped but I still managed a smile. He noticed this and turned my hands over and saw the dead flakes of skin starting to peel, little scabs of crimson dotted my hands like ink blots, and pieces of asphalt within them, he looked up at me disapproving, then he stumbled with his cane towards a pair of wore out stairs, with broken railings and holes dissolving every step, I watched as he stood in a pail at the base of the stairs and started to pull the bucket up the stairs. I just sat as I looked at my hands, how bad in shape was I now? After running from machines I was pretty much starting to feel it now.

" He seems nice" I replied while I smiled towards 4, 4 nodded and flicked his eyes happily, I still smiled though I had no idea of what he was saying.

" What's his name?" I asked, though I was sure of my response. This time I stared into 4's eyes and he flickered twice, I still watched but he paused again and flicked twice, then again. I understood what he was saying to me, I felt my eyes light up and my I balled my fists in determination as I smiled brightly.

" 2!" I exclaimed, 4 smiled a huge smile and nodded, he then hugged my elbow in congratulations, we both looked as we heard a clang of metal hit the floor. 2 arrived with an old rusty box, he came beside me and opened it up revealing gauze's, peroxide and other medical supplies, 2 put my hands palm up and put peroxide onto my palms, I felt as it started to clean my scab and removed the asphalt from my hands I still could feel tears well up in my eyes from the pain I felt from the whole day. 2 then rubbed it off with a piece of blue rag cloth, then he took a piece of gauze and put it around my palms as well as my flower bruised knee. I stood up and walked around, I felt so relieved that my knee was feeling a lot better and that I could walk, even though my muscles ached in every part of my body. 2 smiled and started to walk away. Before he could left himself up I ran to the bucket and bent down so we could see eye to eye.

" Thank you 2 I'm grateful" I said as I stook one of his fingers, weary of how breakable they were I just touched his fingers instead. 2 smiled and began to pull himself up until that is he say my eye.

" What's with your eye?" 2 asked as he pulled the pan of glass across his eyes to examine it, I touched it feeling how cold it felt, the contact immediately zoomed in on my palm, allowing me to examine the lines of my hand and as well as some bacterium, the words HUMAN LIFE arose on my eye, I put my hand down so that 2 could see as well.

" I don't know I was attacked by a machine and in a compartment was this eye contact" I explained. The bacterium was stuck in my mind, it was astonishing looking, a small creature created from cytoplasm and it's cilia that whisked across my hand, it seemed weird how we could not feel this strange thing on our hands.

2 swung the bucket towards me as he tried to touch the contact, to his dismay he kept moving backwards and forwards, frustritred with himself he then let the bucket clang across the stair railing, scaring the twins in the process. They ran behind my legs and peeked at 2, who smiled reassuringly and stared kindly towards me.

" Would you mind coming with me? I can get a better look in my workshop" 2 explained, I nodded and watched as he pulled the bucket upwards the church steeple with rope, I then turned towards 3 and 4 who still were hiding in the shadows of my legs, I bent down and put them on my shoulders and stood up slowly trying not to make them fall off. I applied pressure on the first oak step, it creaked softly but wobbled a little bit, I then put both feet, nothing happened it seemed to balance itself. Then I walked up the stairs, almost falling through holes and tripping a couple of times I was glad when I finally made it up towards the second floor of the church. I then looked around at the floor.

There were 2 stained glass pictures that were starting to shatter in places, one of Jesus and one of the virgin Mary, was it me or did they look saddened? There were many holes in the floor and I had to watch my step, slowly I walked around the corner, it revealed an organ that had been shattered and the keys were scattered among the floor, many robes of priests were hanging from various places as well as the usual corpse still in shock, from the machines rambling inwards on this place. To be frank I expected this place to be full of people asking for help from God, but instead to be perished instead. I kept my eyes on the organ as I saw 2 motioning for me to follow him. He stumbled into a crack within the organ and returning by the time I saw that I was beside the organ, I sat down slowly and sat on the cold, wooden floor. 2 came out of crack covered in a bit of giprock, but immediately brushed it off. In his coopered hands he held a piece of glass, he then walked closer to me.

" Would you mind taking it out so I may examine it?" 2 was courteaus, I could tell how he wasn't willing to jump right directly to my eye socket.

" Sure" I said as I put my index fingers around my eye ball, I pushed the contact out or so I thought, _Weird_ was all I could think off, I tried again but another failed attempt. 2 looked at more curiosity arising within his optics. I then tried harder this time but instead I poked my eye out, I retracted as soon as I felt my eye start to water, I started to wipe the tears away, 3 and 4 looked at my eyes and started flickering to each other, both of them started to poke each others optics out, I gasped and stepped in between them, well put my head between them.

" Don't do that it hurts!" I exclaimed, once again 3 and 4 looked at me like I was a machine, they both tapped each others optics and all I heard was like someone tapping on glass, I realised that they couldn't hurt each other's eyes since they were shield by glass. I felt my face heat up and I turned towards 2, 2 was as puzzled as I was he put his hand under his chin in the thinking pose, then he shielded the pan of glass over his eyes as he looked closer at my contact.

" What do you see in that?" 2 asked, his fingers lingered towards me hoping to touch my eye, however my eyes would close involintarliy before he could.

" I can see many things, I can detect human life and movements as well" I explained, yes I was glad for this eye for it helped me to find these people, and thank God they were helpful.

2 smiled and circled around me, when he returned to my abdomen, he returned his gaze towards me.

" Well that's great you can find out where the machines are coming from, I'll be right back I'm going to grab some loose leaf and copy your eye" I nodded as 2 sneaked his way through the small brick wall, a couple of rocks hit as soon as he walked in, blocking his way. I bent down and scooped the small white pebbles out of his way, and we awaited his return.

Just then my eye went crazy again, a wall of 0s and 1s had blocked my vision and revealed a path to another life form. Thinking it was just 3 and 4, I turned my whole body around. The twins were running about the top floor at amazing speeds, digging through robes and picking up pieces of floorboards, and stained glass pieces as they picked it up and found how is sparkled beautiful colors onto the floors. I smiled at their curiosity however my eye pointed me in a different direction.

My eyes zoomed in one what appeared to be an old fireplace, surely this must have been the priest's lounge as it had some luxuries instead of the church downstairs, the fireplace had a bunch of grey ashes that had been inside of it, the whole place was dark except for the flickering of light, illuminating like a candle within, I felt myself start to slowly crawl towards it in my own curiosity, my mind snapped back to reality and awaited 2. I tried to turn back towards the organ but my vision kept pointing me towards the abandoned fireplace, that's when I noticed all the pieces of paper that had hung from the bricks, some of loose-leaf, others of post it notes and some of what appeared to be of books. I felt myself loom closer as each piece of paper had the same drawings on them. It appeared to be a circle with 3 symbols being connected by the circle, I saw this before but where do I recall it from? I thought to myself. I then looked up to see a pair of eyes staring at me from the darkened fireplace, I jumped back startled by the sudden movement of seeing the eyes, it too I must have started it as it jumped back towards the darkened room, flickering the candle making it dance in various directions. I leaned closer but heard the crumbling of rocks coming from 2's room.

" Alright may I see that eye?" 2 asked as he came back with a piece of paper, I turned around and nodded, as fast as he could move his hand 2 drew the diagram of my contact. As much as it was tempating I tried not to look towards the fireplace, though I could feel someone's eyes staring at me, more like examining me I knew that because my contact able me to detect movements of many which made me dizzy feeling 3 and 4's. It felt like being on a rollercoaster 24/7.

When 2 was finished he put down the olive colored crayon and picked up the piece of paper, he then studied it carefully and looked towards the fireplace as well. He seemed to move closer to him I was hoping that I could meet whoever was in the place, instead he shook his head, rolled the paper into a scroll and stuck it in between the cracks of his room. 2 rubbed his hands getting rid of giprock and turned his attention to me. I felt my body had turned to the side so I could get a little look of the fireplace but it wasn't enough, whoever it was stopped staring now and was sitting alone in the darkness.

" Is someone in there?" I asked as I turned my body directly towards 2.

" Yes 6 is in there, however he is very shy and rather stick to his drawings, he claims to see the future and channels his thoughts by drawing this weird symbol" 2 walked over to the fireplace and tapped his cane against one of the pink tinted papers, I moved closer feeling more comfortable that 2 was with me this time, I also felt 3 and 4 touch my feet again, I held in my laugh but I was hard.

" Not to be rude but he's been shunned the outcast by 1, 1 found his drawings useless and he's been hear drawing all the time" 2 explained while peering into the fireplace.

I knew how that felt, I used to be like that as a kid as well, my mother and father would come up to my room to find my hands full of clay, making cups or making diagrams of many things I had seen from my windows. My whole room was covered in papers just like 6's makeshift home. I felt myself start to fell sorry for him, his life was art and so was mine, it used to be but it made my memories start to replay themselves.

" I used to be like that" I said indirectly to 2, I really wanted to meet this 6 character, " My life was art as well and nothing else, I remember that my room was covered in papers much like yours, if you feel like coming out I'd like to be friends, see?" I put my hand in the fireplace, a little frightened by what might grab my hand. I banished the thoughts of fantasy out of my mind and kept my arm straight in, behind me 3 and 4's eyes flashed violently and 2 just peered in the fireplace like me. I detected movement within the fireplace, as I felt a brush of metal hit my hands, it was slowly and it quickly brushed away, after a couple of minutes I felt a whole hand cup around my enormous fingers. I felt myself smile as another hand seemed to cup around it as well, I felt like the person was cradling my hands, these creatures were sure nice. Just then a huge shadow loomed over us, I remembered this feeling and it brought back so many memories at once. I turned around as a machine broke through the window, it fell on the floor and seemed to have been stopped. However as fast as it hit the floor it's eye glew red and I noticed this wasn't the same machine I had encountered yesterday.

This machine had a huge cat skull with a bright red eye. It's body was made of many rusty and grostique metal parts, it's whole body mass was about as big as me maybe a little bit more then me. I stood my ground as I felt 6 go back into the fireplace, 3 and 4 went to go hide and 2 was beside me as well. I had no weapon except for my brain, however my brain was stuck in the past and wouldn't cooperate with me, visions of me outrunning the beast were arriving in my mind every 5 seconds, I snapped out of it when I heard the beast growl at me. I started to run towards the end of the church where there was a huge window that was busted open, I stopped short just as my feet touched the end of the floor, I turned around to find the beast right at my heels, it stopped short as well when it noticed my contact, surely he must have one himself I thought. My mouth no longer in a scared form was now in rage, I felt myself pick up a piece of glass and start to run around the beast. My mind searching and screaming at me, _What the Hell can you do with a fragile piece of glass against that?_ I was mouthing the words, I have no idea to myself over and over again, until I stopped and saw how the floorboards were stationed. They all went up wards and circled around the bell tower, I had an idea and I started to run up the floorboards, being extremely careful of my feet that they didn't get pricked by splinters, I jumped my way towards the clock tower. When I was stationed I saw the cat beast had been searching for me. It was frolicking throughout the church, I keep my eyes on 2 who kept a steady pace away from the machine. When it moved my way I squinted my eyes and decided to jump.

_He's going to move 180 degrees west in 5 minutes so curve yourself, _I thought, how did I know that? I curved myself weary of the now less stable base board, I jumped downwards, feeling my hair fall and gravity descended felt weird, I did this a thousand times in movies in stunts. But this isn't a stunt it's real life I reminded myself. I hit the beast with a huge clang, I got the look of 2's surprised face as I immediately pondered about what to do next.

_His left back leg is going to try to move you,_

I nodded what ever was guiding me was accurate enough, sure enough his left back leg came up trying to grab me, I shimmed towards the north and saw that I was atop of the cat's skull. I was being jiggled around a lot by the beast swaying back in forth, it crashed itself into the wall a couple of times only to have made more holes in the walls, I was still on the beast wondering what to do, the piece of stray glass in my hand I was wondering where I could jab it.

_The engine is located in the back of his neck, manage to cut his neck off and you'll defeat him._

My eyes looked at where I was. I was at the base of the neck and inside I could see a small walky talky looking item, that must be it I thought to myself. I jammed the small piece of glass inside of the neck of beast, I then smashed it down farther with my hand, the glass jammed right into the box making it electrocute, I looked at as the head slowly slid off and landed with a crash, the body fell down knocking me off as well. I could feel my heart pounding and my forehead was caked with sweat, I smiled proudly of myself and I raised my fist to find it bloodied. I put it on my chest feeling the blood ooze between the silk wedding dress, it felt good to have it cool down my chest. 2 came over to me and started smiling he then took my fist in his hand and examined it. I saw him run towards the organ, I kept my breath steady as 3 and 4 with worried eyes looked at my dress which was now bloodied, 3 took it and grabbed the silk which he flickered his eyes with along with his brother. I looked up at them and they both cupped their hands around my face. I cuddled them back. 2 returned and put gauze's around my already gazed hands.

" Good job lady" 2 compliement as he put tape around them to keep them together.

" Jessica" I introduced to him. 2 smiled as he know knew my name he walked away leaving me and the twins, I turned towards them but they were interested with my blood and my gown. I sat up slowly and felt all feelings go to my legs.

" Would you guys like to go exploring with me?" I asked, as I was eyeing my red and white gown, I took it in my hands and felt myself how bad I was bleeding through, I was interrupted by 3 and 4 moving their heads up and down excitedly.

"Nobodies going anywhere" I heard a grumpy voice awaking in the darkness, I turned my head to see another rag doll who wore a hat that resembled the popes hat to me. He had a red cape around his neck and he bared a staff with a bell on it, his eyes were squinted in anger at me. I cocked my head as I saw others behind him. One was bulky and had a huge razor in his hands, he also looked mad at me. There was one who was of lighter texture and she wore a bird skull on her head, she seemed to smiled kindly at me. The last guy had only one eye as well he was the second one smiling.

" Who are you?" The grumpy one pointed directly at me, I tried to smile but all the other ones were staring at me confused at what I was, they must have seen a thousand human corpses but not a live one.

" My name's Jessica, I came from Hollywood and I found you guys here" I explained, my voice kept breaking up with nerves, as they he gave me glares.

" Leave her alone 1" 2 reappeared by my side, he glared at one who gave him the same look, " She can help us she just defeated a beast by herself" 2 pointed to the cat beast who had just been devoured by me, all eyes stared in my direction and I flushed.

" Still it's against our rules no one is aloud to go outside no matter what" 1 explained to me. I just kept looking at my clothes.

" Well what about my clothes? There caked in blood and they'll start to smell if I don't replace them soon" I added, 1 looked nervously up at the contact with the eye dislodged in it.

" Take them off" 1 replied with harshness, he turned around to his group.

" I can't do that!" I literally screamed with embarrassment, I couldn't imagine walking around naked, even if they weren't humans it would be embarrassing to me. 1 looked at me and started harshly.

" And why not?

" Because I'd be naked, and your anatomy is different then mine and I'm not letting you see my privacy" I glared back. The others looked confused, I felt 3 and 4 run away from me and return with a book about human anatomy, they flicked a couple of pages but they stopped at one and put the book behind their back in embarrassment.

" See what I mean?" I whispered to them, they both nodded at me.

" Fine, You may go out in the next dawn, we still need sleep none of us received it from last night or today" his cape flicked away into the distance. I turned towards 2,3 and 4. They both nodded and we followed the others, just in case the beast reactivated.

* * *

I watched as all the others slept in various rooms, I sat by myself as 3 and 4 decided to even start to fall asleep. I learned the others names all from 1 to 8. I sat as I drew in the dirt and dust that washed aboard the floor. I then felt a presence behind me. I turned around and I recognized the eyes from this morning. It was him, I felt my face light up as he came and sat beside me. He had striped skin with little pieces of hair atop his head, he had one eye bigger then the other and his fingers were made of pen nubs. I smiled down at him and realised why he was the outcast.

" Hello 6" I greeted, he looked up at me but looked down quickly, beneath his legs were a piece of paper. I watched as he drew the symbol that I had seen on every one of his pictures. Where did I recognize that from? I leaned closer and 6 stared at me nervously and moved away from me. I looked up and figured I was to in his personal space.

" I know that drawing from somewhere" I said hoping to drum up a conversation with him, instead he looked up at me astonished but quickly went back to his doodlings. I felt the urge to draw with him, he brought back the child in me who loved art. I decided to ask him.

" May I borrow a piece of paper?" I asked timidly, 6 looked up at me and I found his eyes cute even if they were uneven, he then walked away and pulled a piece of paper out of a book and gave me it. I thanked him and searched for a pen, when I couldn't find on I took a piece of floorboard and dipped it in a ink bottle that 6 had. I started drawing a picture I used to draw when I was kid. It was really depressing to me, it was a barn that seemed to abandoned and with a hand sticking out, like a murder was committed here. I then felt 6's eyes on my paper, I looked up and he seemed to be excited by what I was drawing.

" Would you like me to help you draw this?" I asked, 6 smiled and it seemed rare to me, like it was a once in a lifetime scene. Carefully I took his fingers and together we started to trace the picture, I had fun drawing it but it seemed different this time, more cheerful like it was a normal barn, probably just me hallucaing I thought to myself. Maybe I should catch some z's I thought.

I stood up and started to walk, I wasn't returning downstairs I was going to walk and search for a new room, before I left I felt 6 start to follow me, I turned around and saw that he was tapping his fingers together nervously, he then looked up at me. I smiled and turned around.

" T-thank y-y-you" he said as he pointed towards the picture.

" Your welcome good night 6" I said as I climbed through the curtain into the attic of the church, I found some old rags to sleep on. and I pulled them close and started to close my eyes, I could still hear 6's voice as he was still drawing.

" B-B, Pretty" I heard him say, I smiled to myself and closed my eyes.


	3. Snow Globe

Chapter 3: Snow Globe

I stumbled outside along with 3 and 4, the world outside seemed like a part of a ruin. I looked around and saw the same scene as usual, the green skies smoked out with gases, small peeks of sunlight managed to seep out but not enough to push the clouds away. Foundations of buildings were recked and reduced to rubbish, a couple of buildings managed to stay up as I looked out towards the outskirts of the city. But it still reeked of death, the spirits that lingered around here would be ridiculous if I was ever lucky to see one.

3 and 4 were running about and searching everything till their hearts content. 3 had found an old smashed light bulb and 4 was touching a porcelin doll's face. I walked over to them and picked up an old school book, a name was engraved on it, Maddie. I flipped through and felt myself start to sob, small hard to make out handwritting was written on everypage, including the last page when the machines must have devored the town was written in bolded letters,** Am I going to die?** Staring at it I dropped it onto the pile of trash, a cloud of dust arose from it's red leathery hard cover. Trying not to think of the poor girl, I looked around as curious as 3 and 4 were, I felt my hands touching every texture, pile and object I came across.

I kept my eyes open for a piece of clothing or two, the blood had stained my dress and I started to notice that were tears starting from my legs, a couple trickles of blood had found my legs and turned my legs into a Dalmatian pattern. Embarrassed by 1's words I was searching around the ground for pieces of clothes, even male clothes would do just as long as they covered my figure.

I looked down towards 3 and 4 who looked at me and flickered their eyes joyfully, I bent down to pick them up, I set them on my shoulders and started to head towards what I figured was the heart of the town. I could feel 3 and 4 start to rest their heads onto my neck, they always did that not that I didn't mind it but, whenever they did they seemed at peace with them selves and to my surprise so did I. I turned my eyes towards 3.

" Why do you guys do that? Rest your heads on my neck?" I had to ask, I was a little curious about their antics and why they always wanted to be my side every minute of the day. Not that minded it made me feel like I was their big sister.

3 then motioned for 4 to come over with his eyes, I felt 4 stumble over my shoulders and walk over towards 3, together they stood up holding onto my neck for balance, 4 started shivering. I looked confused but I realised.

" Your cold?" I asked worriedly. 4 shook his head as in disagreement but kept shivering, I was really stumped now, if he wasn't cold why was he shaking?

3 then started shivering in his place and ran over to my neck, he then put his body towards my neck and nestled close, letting out a silent sigh he closed his eyes, as quick as he closed them he opened one up a me, waiting for my guess.

" Oh I see you guys are cold and I warm you up?" my statement sounded more of a question, I was worried that I didn't get it right.

Both 3 and 4's eyes lit up and they smiled, they both nestled in between my neck and made a warm spot on my neck. I felt my face light up in either acknowledgement or embarrassment, I didn't think I kept them warm, 3 and 4 noticed my face turning red they flickered to each other. 4 then stood up slowly still trying to regain balance as I walked with him on my shoulder, he then lingered his fingers and put them on my cheek, feeling the coldness of his fingers I shook once, 4 retracted his fingers and stared at me worried. I shook my head and allowed him to touch my face again, he did and he felt the warmth radiating of my face.

" It's a blush" I informed him, 4 and 3 both looked up and cocked their heads to the side. I knew that they didn't have blood in their bodies so they wouldn't understand, I pondered about how I should tell them so they would understand.

" A blush is formed when someone is embarrassed, their blood rushes up to there face and resulting in a pinkish spot called a blush" I explained, 4 then looked at his brother and they each put a hand on their faces and smiled, I guessed that they just made up the blushing part. However 3 peeked down and pointed towards my finger, I looked and pulled up my finger, 3 then took it and put it on his cheek, I was scared that I was going to poke out his face but 3 was careful enough. He pressed my finger against his cheek, and held it there for a while. It took a while but sure enough I felt warmth coming from his face, I was surprised and pulled my finger back, I looked at the twins who smiled kindly at me.

" How did you do that?" I asked sounding as if it was a parlor trick, 3 and 4 looked at each other and smiled, they both just cuddled close to me again, ignoring me I suppose. I looked out towards the landscape and saw a bunch of crumbling buildings looming from the distance. I ran closer stumbling over the piles of rubbish an even feeling a cold, lifeless hand touch my ankle made me run faster. 3 and 4 still holding on wondering why I was so scared. A grey brick building was in front of me, I put my hand out to catch it only to trip on a pile of bricks abandoned beside the foundation, I felt my feet slip and my body start to fall downwards, as my face touched ground my dress was itched on a block, I saw 3 and 4 starting to walk the bridge between me and the bricks, they started to tug at my dress to pull it off. 4 pulled tighter after it just made a couple of shuffing sounds and made it rip completely off, I felt myself tumble forwards by the force that pulled my dress. I stumbled towards the building and hit my head, rubbing my head I noticed that I was extremely cold, I stared down towards my legs and gasped. My whole dress was ripped from my lower body and up, the dress which was now around my knees was now around my waist. My legs were bare as well as you could see my underwear as well. Feeling flustered I grabbed 3 and 4 who were tangling each other in the loose piece of silk they received.

I set them on my shoulder and continued walking, I had no idea why I was so embarrassed there was no one witnessing me, or was there anyone to even see me at all, besides 3 and 4 maybe that's why I was flustered, they were boys maybe that just set me off. 3 and 4 could sense what was wrong even they saw my underwear but they just dislodged it out of their minds. I thought I saw 3 start to catalogue it but I heard a smack as if he was smacked in the face. I then felt the familiar feeling of concrete hit my feet, I peered down I must be in the city streets I thought as I saw a bunch of crumbling structures surrounding me. I peered through many structures seeing what they might have carried, I was in tune with finding some new clothes that I hadn't even noticed that 3 and 4 had slipped off my shoulders.

" Well boys what I'm I going to do? I can't go back like this" I explained while I stared at my mini, mini dress which I was clothed in.

When I didn't feel them on my shoulders, I turned around looking for them, I was getting worried God knows how many stupid machines there were running about the streets, looking behind broken street signs and in many rusted cars, some which still had bodies rotting within them, I peered not feeling scared of much, I then decided to use my contact in order to find them, the numbers rushed to my eye and searched the place, finally pointing me to their direction. I found that they were inside of an old shop building, I ran over and examined it, the place was coated in yellow paint, which was starting to chip in spots. The shutters were closed but one was smashed threw, the door was off the hinges and seemed to be not so inviting, I walked inside and was engulfed by dark. using my contact I found the twins easily in the dark, they were at what appeared to be an old workbench. 3 and 4 were standing on the workbench and they had a pair of olive colored pants, they seemed to examine it, 4 climbed into pockets while 3 flickered his eyes away at the piece of fabric, when 4 arose he nodded at 3, together they jumped off of the workbench and ran into my legs. When they noticed it was me they smiled and pointed towards the pants. I looked at it and looked back at the twins who were still dizzy from running into me.

" You got these for me?" I asked as I picked them up, I put them over my legs and looked at them, they seemed to fit, I slipped them over my legs and buttoned them up. They were comfortable I'll give you that, they also warmed my legs up amazing how much heat I lost from that dress. I smiled towards the twins and they ran off again, I followed close behind, both of them ran behind a storage room, inside I saw a bunch of boxes with aisles of wooden boxes dotting the place. The boys were searching all the bureaus and pulling out various items of clothing, when they were satisfied they put it back and ran to the next one. They pulled out a black cloth or what I saw in it. They both smiled and when they noticed me watching from the doorway the motioned me to come over, I walked over and I saw that they found a black sleeveless T-shirt for me. I held it up and smiled, the boys were so nice to me if it weren't for them I'd probably still be in that dress, or could you even call it that anymore? I didn't care, slowly I pulled my shirt up until I remembered that 3 and 4 were still there, watching. I glared at bit at my own embarrassment.

" Could you turn around for a moment?" I asked while twirling my finger in a circle to show them.

Both of them nodded and turned around. I then turned my back as well to pull my dress off, I had to pull my blond hair off of my face and pulled my shirt on, it fit well too that I was lucky for. I turned around to see 3 and 4 still turned around, I then turned them around myself and showed them my outfit.

" Does it look okay?" I asked them. Both of them nodded and smiled, I picked them up and put them on my shoulder, at the same time my stomach started to grumble, 3 and 4 looked down at my stomach, curiously they looked at me. I smiled I guess it made sense I hadn't had food for about two days now since we were in town I decided to look for food as well. I then walked out of the tailor shop and started to walk down town. Me and the twins looked for any food shops, luck was on my side as I saw that there was a corner shop that was still attached to an old slightly damaged building, the sign had read "Corner store" I hopped through the small opening, ducking my head as the hole in the wall was big but not with very much head room. 3 and 4 once again went exploring throughout the shop, I guessed that 1 kept them inside the cathedral for a while if they were this jittery in the town. I looked at the whole shop, it was dark but with enough light I could see the forest green painted shelves, some stacked with canned food and bread, I decided to grab some bread before it turned moldy, I also grabbed some of the canned vegetables with soup and other canned goods, I didn't take anything out of the frozen food section, since after two days there would be moldy, curdled and highly smelling milk,cheese and others. After I grabbed a handful of food I nodded to 3 and 4, they climbed their way up to my shoulders, I would have helped if my hands weren't full that is. We crawled out of the store and stumbled our way up the hill towards the church's steeple in the distance.

* * *

I was hoping to be greated by 2's smiling face, hoping was the right word. However 1's stern face had found me instead. He grumbled as he saw my hands full of food, he poked his staff into the bread and smacking it among the cans. His eyes glanced up at me, I tried to smile however he still groaned and muttered something underneath his breath and walked away. I cocked my head to the side in confusion but I walked towards a church seat and took out a piece of bread, 3 and 4 beside me as I took a bite of bread, I looked down and saw them looking at the loaf of bread in my hand. I broke it into small pieces and handed them each a piece.

They looked at it thoughtfully and then stared back up towards me. I smiled and took a bite in order to show them, 3 and 4 looked at each other and gave me the " Are you retarted?" look they wore so well. I then looked at them carefully and then thought about something that hadn't hit me until now.

" You don't eat do you?" I asked, both of them shook their heads and kept looking at the loaf of bread. I then put the crumbs into the bread bag and looked around, the cathedral seemed very quiet today. I wanted to go talk to either 2 or 6 so I decided to go find one of them, 3 and 4 decided to play with the bread bag instead. I climbed up the stairs mindful of the holes on the stairs and also as well as the second floor. I walked closely to the organ and looked through the cracks of the wall, I peered my eye through but instead I couldn't see a thing through the crack, it was blocked probably from the paper of the eye diagram that he drew the other day. I then turned my attention towards the fireplace, the pictures that usual seemed creepy and lonely seemed to give a homely touch to the vast emptiness that I felt. I walked closer and stopped once I smelt the burnt embers within, the touch of dust that stuck to my fingers and knees as I knelt closer towards the inside.

" 6? Are you in there?" I asked, my voice echoed throughout the dark inside, however there was no response, I felt the loneliness return to my heart and I turned my head around only to be staring into 1's repulsive, angered eyes.

" What do you think your doing in my throne room?" he asked as he stared towards me and the fireplace, I could feel 6 twitch under the sound of 1's angry demeanor.

" I was looking for 2, I was hoping we could talk" I added, the lonelyness in my voice was tollerable within my voice now.

" So you could seduce him with your charms?" 1's question caught me of guard, my eyes full of anger and surprise stared him down.

" What are you talking about? 2 was wondering about my eye contact as well as I" I accused, what the hell made him think I was seducing him?

" He talked about you for a while last night, to be frank it got on my nerves so I sent him to scout about, looking for items so he could tinker with his creations" 1 explained, my eyes flashed in rage.

" 2's too old to be scouting! There's probably very many machines out there surrounding him!" I yelled at 1, 1 banged him staff on the ground and stared at me.

" Are you finished?" he asked calmly.

My fist were still shaking with anger, I let them fall to my sides and stare at 1, tears welling up in my eyes and my whole body shaking, 2 reminded me of my grandfather, so grand and prideful and chock full of ideas for many of his thoughts and desires. I didn't want him to get hurt either.

" We have to save him" I heard from behind me, I turned around to see a stitchpunk behind me, since the sun was behind him I never got a good look at him.

" He was taken by the cat beast, he was taken from me before I could do anything"

The cat beast? That was impossible he was defeated by me, I turned my head and to my surprise I saw that the cat beast was gone, no one could move it could they? 1 turned at me and glared harder.

" You thought you saved us, didn't you? Pathetic humans you caused this in the first place" 1 then walked towards the stitchpunk. Hmm stitchpunk sounded like they fitted these guys, I thought.

" No I know your new and don't understand but we will not go after him, it's too dangerious out there" 1 informed. I eavedropped to the whole conversation.

" But he was alive!"

" I don't care, 5 be gone with him"

Both 5 and the new stitchpunk walked away into the darkness, 1 walked the other way. I wanted to meet the new stitchpunk and help them save 2. I crept among the floor till I saw the bearings of the other stitchpunks, behind a beige curtain I saw I was on the balcony of the church, the whole place was filled with machines and many worktables scattered. I turned my attention to 5 who was staring at the outside with a telescope, the new stitchpunk beside him, the sun still in my way made it hard to point out features on the new guy.

" I think we should, he would have done the same to you" the new stitchpunk announced, 5 just peered through his telescope and breathed a heavy sigh afterwords.

" I know but....." 5 was looking for the right kind of words, but couldn't seem to find them. I then crept closer and looked towards them both. I wasn't sure of how to ask them if I could join their rescue party but I figured of my words.

" Umm excuse me 5?" I asked, they both turned around. I felt a loss of words but I remembered how kind 2's hospitably was towards me. I then looked at them both.

" I want to help you, help you save 2" I smiled, the new stitchpunk looked at me and came closer, as he came I could make out his optics as well as he was made of brown burlap fabric and a zipper on his skin. I smiled at him and he seemed to smile back. I then turned to see the number on his back, a big 9 was painted on him.

" Nice to meet you 9, I'm Jessica the last human on earth I suppose" I said as I held one of his hands.

" Really?" 9 looked astonished to see me. He looked around at me and I felt his fingers twine between my hair. He then looked at 5.

" Her hair might be a problem, if a spot of it appears it might alarm a machine, could we tie it back?" 5 nodded and grabbed something off one of his worktables, it was pair of what looked to be Chinese finger traps laced with ribbons around them, I took them and separated my hair into two long ponytails, it actually felt nice instead of a bunch of hair touching my back. 9 then looked at my bare feet, they were full of dirt and a couple of blisters seemed to rising from my heels and my base. 5 then grabbed a measuring tape and started to measure my foot. 5 then whispered to 9 and 9 ran off, I turned towards 5 and he smiled a sly smile, 9 returned right away and found a pair of black and brown shoes, both looked different but were both the same size. I put them on and 9 nodded, 5 turned to me and looked at me.

" Thank you let's go get 2"

* * *

We walked the landscape, tripping over any jagged item that appears throughout. I coordinated that we were heading out towards what appeared to be an old oil mining factory. The walk was long for me I dared imagine what it was like for 5 and 9. I looked out and saw my contact was starting to fiz up whenever I stared at the factory for a long period of time. I stopped looking until we arrived. The place was full of many old oil tanks. Many oil pumps were still pumping and the boilers atop the roof seemed to be smoking and spilling into the sky. I looked around for an opening, I found one just beside the oil tanks. Watching our step we carefully made our way into building.

The whole place was filled with converter belts that had smashed into each other, many cardboard boxes were filling the room as well as other various objects, my eye seemed to be screwing with me, numbers appearing out of numerous places, it blurred and fizzed and sometimes pain spread through it. I tried to keep my mind off of it and tried to find 2. 9 and 5 walked and found an old bird cage sitting on a pile, inside I could distivingly see 2 slumped over. I ran over to him as well, being quiet. I saw that 5 was trying to wake up 2, however there was no response. 5 started to cry and so did I? Didn't 9 tell us that he was alive? I was about to say something to 9 but I felt a presence and noticed 2 start to sit up straighter. I turned and he turned to see us. He smiled at 5 and at 9. He stared up at me and smiled, I felt like smiling back but I couldn't help to feel that I made this happen, if he hadn't looked at my eye or at me he wouldn't have been sent to scout.

" Jessica, I'm surprised to see you here" 2 whispered. I leaned closer to the bird cage.

" I'm so sorry 2 I didn't mean to" 2 quickly put one finger on my lips to stop me, slowly he turned around and we all saw the cat beast in the debree, he had the tailsmen I was sure of it, I remembered the symbols on the device, the cat beast was just about to put it in a machine, but he stopped short. The cat beast looked up towards us and noticed. He pounced up and started to attack 5 and 9, feeling angered I ran towards the machine and started to attack it with a piece of glass I found, remembering his weak spots I tried to figure out how to attack him, the cat beast came closer to me, scratching me in the chest, I frowned as I saw a bit of blood start to show through my cuts. I could feel the others start to stare in shock as I tried to attack, the monster came closer towards the others and hit 2's cage sending him flying. I felt myself start to grit my teeth in anger. I ran trying to circle him but the monster kept circling me as well. I felt myself grow weary until I tripped over something. I fell to the ground beside 9, I tried to stand but my leg ached badly this time, the cat beast came closer but then a chain hit him and muzzled him. We all stared up towards the owner of the weapon.

A stitchpunk in a bird helmet came and flung herself towards the beast, they landed gracefully on it's head and started to use it's spear to try to stab it. The beast took a swing at her and knocked off a device on their arm. Suddenly he jumped up and came back down and sheared the head of the beast, it came of easily probably because of me I thought. We all stayed as we saw whoever it was come over.

They took of the helmet revealing them self, I recognized her right away. It was 7. I felt so relived thinking it was another enemy we'd have to fight, I clutched my stomach right away as I saw the blood ozing from it. The other stitchpunks seemed to be excited to see her, 2 embraced her and she hugged him back. I tried to stand up but I couldn't, I watched as 9 picked up the tailsmen, my eye started to react again. 9 noticed the socket shaped liked like the tailsimen and stuck it inside of it, I noticed that it started to activate something. 2 immediately noticed and shot 9 out of the way trying to get it out of the socket. Then something I will never forget, the tailsmen opened up and started to attack 2, 2 was starting to move about wildly as if being choked, he then fell to the ground lifeless. 5,7 and 9 all ran over and started to shake him, I stared in wide eyed shock as my contact started to react differently again, this time it changed a different color inside, it was of a green. I then felt energized for some reason, I turned to look towards the socket, one part of me saw that whatever was underneath the government flag it was awakened, and started for good. The other stitchpunks were still morning over two, I saw a red glow starting to show through the flag, turning my attention to the stitchpunks, I managed to yell out.

" Guys run!" they all looked behind themselves and noticed the machine start to awaken, all of them started to run behind me, my body pressing more blood between my stomach, I managed to grope my stomach as I ran, my knee was starting to hurt more now, coloring what looked to me was a more blackened bruise over my flower shaped one. I closed my eyes in shame as I remembered 2 who was now dead, all because of me. As soon as well saw the church we all ran as fast as we could towards it.

* * *

" YOU DID WHAT?" 1 yelled at us, I came back to the church only to find that 7 had took the twins back to their hideout, and leaving us to face the music ourselves. 1 seemed angry only me and 9 wore serious, ticked off faces.

" I told you guys not to go out there and now you awakened a new beast?" 1 came closer to us and stared at me the hardest.

" I should have known that the human started this" he then walked away back to his throne, 8 was beside him sharping a razor. I felt my fists clench up at his hatefulness towards me.

" WHAT? you believe that I'd do this? I didn't do a DAMN thing why do you hate me so f***ing much?" I finally lost it at this, at this pope doll. He believes that I started all of this on my own, it wasn't my idea to make all of humanity decease.

5 came beside me to calm me down, he put his hands around my elbow, hoping to calm me down. I then felt myself start to get woozy, the blood was still slipping threw my bandages even after 5 had patched me up, it must be my nerves I thought to myself.

1 just mpfth at me and let us go, I started to walk towards the fireplace, passing the organ and 2's blocked off room, I sat beside it and traced it's opening with my fingers, feeling the edges of the papers tickle my fingers. I then felt eyes on the back of me, I turned around to see 6's uneven eyes staring at me. I managed a smile, if you could call it that. He came closer with a piece of paper in his hand, it was of the tailsmen. He handed it to me and tried to smile as well. I looked at it and wondered why he drew the same thing all the time. I turned to look at him.

" 6 why do you draw this all the time?" I asked, 6 looked at me and seemed nervouisly at the picture.

" It's the source, go back to the source" was all he replied.

" What?" I asked, just then I heard a smash come from the background, turning both of our heads we turned to see something black land on the floor. I zoomed in seeing that it had 4 red eyes that glowed, the whole mouth of the beast had razors and scissors, my mouth dropped open as I stood up ready to fight, instead 6 held onto my arm, he stared at me worriedly and stared towards at my cut on my stomach, he put his fingers on my stomach and traced the jagged scars, fingering the red crimson liquid that danced down his fingers.

" Y-your hurt" he whispered, he never took his eyes off of my stomach. I felt myself start to rub my purple colored knee, he noticed this too and clutched harder on my arm. I then felt the others fighting the beast, I felt 9's eyes on mine, I turned around and he stared.

" 6! Take her to 7 and the twins! They'll help her" 6 nodded and tugged on my arm, I nodded and stood up together we started to walk towards the others hideout.

* * *

6 had led me towards an old library, the place full of broken down statues and a water fountain that had a bunch of gases mixed together making the water rainbow. We walked inside and saw that it was full of books that were scattered all over the place. Out of nowhere I saw 3 and 4 appear out of a diagram of a snake trying to bite another snake, as soon as they saw me they smiled and hugged my legs. They looked up but to my dismay they found my ripped T-shirt with the bloodied tears in my skin. They flickered to each other and went running behind a mountain of different colored books, when they returned they had 7 with them, she walked towards me and motioned for me to sit down, I sat down slowly and she noticed my cuts. She put her hands to her mouth in wonder and started to look around the library. 7 picked up a piece of paper and pressed it against my stomach. I held it for her and then she looked puzzled, as if something just hit her.

" Why are you here anyways?"

" The others are under attack, I wanted to help but 9 told me to come here"

" What? I have to help them, you stay here with the twins" 7 put her bird helmet on and started to run towards the church, I stared at the twins as they nuzzled between me and the paper, they looked worried at me but they kept their thoughts to themselves, I sat as I looked around at the books.

" Did you guys know I used to be movies?" I asked, the twins looked right up at me and shook their heads, I needed something to keep us busy so my eyes searched the place.

" I know that there should be a book about me somewhere, just search Jessica Tejinako" I explained, 3 and 4's eyes flickered in excitement as they went and started searching through piles and piles of books, in the time they were gone 6 sat a little closer to me. I could hear the twins start to shift things around in the back areas, even my eyes couldn't see that far. My attention was shortly handed over to 6 who seemed to be shifting closer to me. I looked down and met his uneven eyes, painted with nervousness and curiosity I could tell something was wrong with him. I was about to ask when the twins returned with a book, my face was pictured on the front and my name was written in golden letters. The twins scanned through the book and handed it to me, I opened it and saw my biography written on the first 3 pages. I scanned through and saw many pictures of me when I was a child with small subheadings underneath each one. Looking through this brought me back to memory lane I suppose you could call it. I felt 6 lean closer and stare at the pictures with us, his tiny fingers touching every hair on my arm giving me jolts of energy. I looked at him and smiled, suddenly I felt a presence circling around the building, it cerently wasn't a stitchpunk I knew that. No this was a new beast circling us, not the cat beast nor the winged beast, it was different. I set the book down gently and stood up. I motioned for the twins and 6 to be as quiet as possible. I took a couple of steps out towards the doorway, it was now the horizon and the sun was starting to set. However I knew something was out there, I could feel it in my veins even if it was detected in my contact. I slowly reached down and picked up an abandoned string of rope, I then closed my eyes and braced myself for whatever beast I may encounter.


	4. Lovely

**Warning! This chapter contains scenes of some heavy romantic Scriptures, anyone who doesn't like it stop reading now!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Lovely

I checked the perimeter around the library, the place was silent it was an eerie feeling I knew something was here, and it knew that I was searching for it. My contact was looking in various areas trying to find whatever was lurking about, I saw the numbers point behind a statue, I walked slowly towards the beheaded statue of an angel and peered behind it. There was a stash of books and a couple of marble that dotted the shadow. I searched around it picking up books and others, I then felt a presence behind me. I slowly turned around, the robe still gripped within my hand, my eyes turned and found them facing something I was surprised about.

I found myself staring into the eyes of 2, how was that possible? I saw him and he was dead, I was there to witness it first hand, he came closer to me and seemed to look at me with black, lifeless eyes. I felt the grip on the rope loosen as I stared into his eyes, I felt my hands start to reach out and touch his face, he was still the same except he was freezing cold, it reminded me of 3 and 4 about how their tiny bodies could creature the same effects as a blush. I wanted to say I was sorry for putting him in danger. I then felt calm and lifeless as well, my body had felt full of chemicals, chemicals enabling me to move anything. 2's eyes kept flickering as I saw something arise from behind him.

A snake loomed from the darkness, opening it's head I saw a broken doll's head with a red eye, it made a sound but I could do nothing, but just stand there and watch as the creature revealed a huge red spool of thread coming from inside of him. I then felt a jolt of pain as I saw my contact start to react again, it fizzed and the numbers arose from many places where no life was detected, I then realised it was telling me I was in danger. Bending down and grabbing the rope I dropped, I ran behind the creature, it followed me and spun round me at the same time. I looked around the library there must be something I could use better than rope, or better than that an escape route until I figure out what I was up against. My eyes scanned the place as the creature lured closer, I found a broken in part of the library, it was hidden by little, blackened tree shrubs, I looked at the creature and ran as fast as I could into the annex. It followed me but couldn't reach me in time. I sat beside the wall and saw as the whole enclosed space was covered in a red light, I heard the creature squeal in madness and move away from the annex. I sat and breathed slowly as I looked around the space, a couple of plates were here as well a human skeleton, I covered my mouth as I felt my body tremor and start to scream, I peered outside as it got quiet again. I saw the creature circling around the terrace of the library, it then stopped and I put my head back thinking I was found again, instead it never came near me. I kept myself quiet thinking it was closer then I figured, when no light filled the room, I peered out again. My mouth was dropped and my eyes widen in fear. My eye zoomed up to see the creature had captured someone, in his hands was one of the twins!

My body involintarly ran out of the annex and into the open, nothing fancy in my hand I realised I had managed to grab a piece of china glassed plate from my hideout, I traced my finger up and down the broken ridge, it was still sharp. When I saw it was 3 in wriggling within the beasts hands, the beast never paid attention to me. I wasn't sure of what to do, my brain immedatly clicked when I saw the creature hold up a couple of needles, attached was a piece of red string. 3 then opened his mouth in a silent scream and started to wriggle harder, I felt my rage go up and my brain shut down as I ran towards the beast not one plan came to mind.

" Put, him,down" I said through my teeth, the beast saw me and put down 3 who was shaking visibly. Feeling anger for him, I ran towards the beast, I held out the piece of glass as I jumped up and opened the beast up, revaling more red thread, I tried to cut out the thread but felt myself being picked up, the beast had me in his grasp now. I saw it's face and it squealed in anger, keeping my face stern but knew that there was no hope in surviving now, I closed my eyes as I felt a little bit of pressure on my leg from a needle.

Out of now where the pain stopped and the creature squealed in pain. We both turned our heads as I saw 7,8,1,5 and 9 come running. 7 had stabbed the creature and in response I was dropped to the ground, I saw 3 still shaking and 4 trying to comfort him, as much as I wanted to help him I had to destroy this beast. 7 started to run towards it and used her spear and cut of 2's body. I felt my stomach start to twist into knots as I saw 2 lifeless on the ground. My attention was stopped short of when 7 was in trouble. I ran as fast as could towards the beast, as soon as it saw me it started shooting needles at me, I dodged them and jumped up to cut off the needles that 7 had been caught on. The beast squealed at me and swatted at me, I felt my body go flying and hit the libraries hard, cement building. I rubbed my head and looked towards the others, by telling by my now blurred vision, 7 had got captured and was being taken to the factory that we had been in before, I wasn't sure my vision was so blurry now, I put my hands in front of me only to see splattered Caucasian mixed with grey walkways. I looked up as I saw 7 scream for 9. I stood up, the only thought was helping my friends, I felt my legs give up underneath me and I stumbled. My legs caught on a dried up rose bush, I could feel my legs tearing as well as my shirt that got caught, my stomach now covered with scars, I feel to the ground, my hands covering my stomach and my legs, I felt the blood trickle down on me, my vision came back and I saw I was bleeding through the ive and needle, I put my hands up to my face only to feel the blood smear on my face, I turned around to see the others go into the library. My eyes concentrated onto the two twins, 3 was still in shock, the expression on his face was so itched into skin, I was worried it was periminte. I tried to walk towards them but I stumbled again, I held my hand out to keep me from cutting myself worse on the bush, I crawled over to them. 4 was still holding onto his brother, but 3 kept squirming from him. I then crawled until I was beside them, 4 looked at me shocked as he saw the trail of blood that formed behind me, I shock it off and looked at 3. 3 looked up at me, his optics so small I was scared that he was dead. When he looked at me he seemed to calm down, but he was still in shock. I sat myself up and picked him up. Even in my hands, 3 was still squirming. I held him close to me.

"3....please calm down, It's okay it's over now." 3 looked at me and if he could, he'd probably be crying or screaming by now. He still wouldn't calm down after I told him he was safe, what would make him believe he was safe? I then cradled him closer to me, my blood caked arms held him close he should have been able to hear my heart beat. 3 then looked up at me, his face was now confused but he still had the trace of worry in his face. I smiled woozy at him, I was still losing blood and the bandade that 7 gave me was scuffed off now. 3 still didn't seemed to be scared, I could understand, I was captured by the same monster and even I felt like crying and screaming. When ever I felt this way my mother cradled me and gave me a.....Aha! I realised what would make 3 calm down. I wasn't sure how he would react to me acting so suddenly, but it was worth a try.

" 3?" I asked calmly. 3 looked up at me, I pressed my lips against his head, his hood was so soft and smooth, I pulled back quickly, not to hastily or long. I got a look at 3's face. His small optics looking at me in the same surprise mouth, he then looked down flustered. I felt flustered too I was stupid that I did that, 3 probably didn't know how to react, he was still a child and he never felt a kiss before in his life. I stood up and was about to go inside, when I felt something warm on my arms.

I looked down and saw that 3 had pressed his cheek against the pool of blood, such warmth came from it it felt wonderful. 3 could see my pleasured face that I felt his face grow hotter, I decided to stop, anymore and his face might catch on fire. I then stood up and walked back towards the library, I got the hilarious look from 4, he looked up at his brother, his eyes squinted and a scowl on his face, I guess he was a little jealous of him now.

* * *

" Thanks 5" I replied as 5 was making some new bandages out of old newspaper, he used the same technique you use to put up wallpaper with. He dipped many newspapers into water that was gluey, He then laid them out to dry about, he eyed my body and how it was covered in blood and scars. My clothes were in rough shape too, the rose bush had caught hold of my shirt and ripped it leaving spirals of black thread hanging from it, my hair was also tangled with debree and dust, all in all I was filthy. 5 noticed this and walked over to me.

" You might want to get washed up first before we apply the new bandages on you" 5 replied, I nodded and stood up to find a house with a shower in it, hopefully there was some running water available anywhere. Before I could leave I heard 1 grumble something, I rolled my eyes before I turned around to face him.

" Before you leave, I want you to have a body guard with you" 1 replied, I looked confused at him, I was big enough to handle myself wasn't I?

" Why? I can handle beasts myself" I added, my arms were crossing over each other, I started to glare at him.

" Yes well but when in the shower, you can't see with water splashing in your face now can you?" 1 also added very hastily, " And that way the person can tell us and we'll come and help"

I squinted my eyes at him in confusion, why was he being so nice to me? I just rolled my eyes and started to walk out of the door, 6 was standing right in front of the door, his fingers tapping together nervously, he stared up at me, he tried to smile, but it wasn't strong enough.

" I'll c-come with y-you" He said, I looked puzzled but smiled, I picked him up and carried him atop my shoulder, as I walked outside I felt 6 twirling my hair in his fingers, I could hear his breath, slow and steady in my ear. It was harmonious as it danced through my ear, I always felt artistic with him around, and I could see very visibly within my mind, a small blond haired kid covered in paints and grey clay, smiling really big at me and laughing as she skipped around her forgotten mind.

* * *

I found a small apartment building, it still had it's foundation covered well, with small little cracks on the outside, it's shutters all boarded shut and the door broken in, laying on the checkered pattern floor. I stumbled in and found all the doors in the building still in tact, it seemed fine enough. I walked into the first door I saw. The inside was fine, excluding the window glass that sprawled across the floor, the furniture was fine, no rips or tossed about wildly, I figured this would be the place for me to bunk in. I continued my walk into the kitchen, the kitchen was fine as well, I checked the cupboards and found some canned food that was still good enough to eat, and the kitchen appliances were still fine, except for the stove or fridge. I peeked through a door to find the master bedroom, bed and blankets were included on the bed. I then walked through a door in the bedroom to find a bathroom. I sat 6 down on the sinks counter, I ran the taps showing there was still running water working, I checked the hot water to be safe and it was good, 6 looked amused at the water, dipping his fingers in them, pulling back as he saw that the ink was washing off of his fingers. He smiled as he showed me his cleaned pen nubs. I smiled back as I ran the shower, the steam engulfed the place right away, the place was freezing cold without power running through it. I was about to take off my clothes when I remembered 6 was present. I pulled the shower curtain over me and left my clothes in a pile beside the tub, I then stepped in and used the old occupants soap and shampoo. From the corner of my eye I saw that my clothes were moving, I peeked my head out of the shower to see 6 was dragging my clothes beside the sink, he didn't bother to jump back up on the sink counter, instead he did something I thought he never do. 6 grabbed my T-shirt and held it close to him, he nuzzled his face into the black fabric and sighed, I'll never forget that sound, it was so beautiful sounding, it sounded like winds through chimes on a breezy day. I laughed at the girl in my mind who seemed to smile at me, I could have sworn that she was starting to move closer out of the darkness of my mind, she seemed to smile with a look that read, _I'm free._

I stopped the water, and tugged the excess water out of my hair, I stepped one foot into the floor ad bent down to pick up my clothes, I felt around a bit till I remembered that 6 had snatched them, peeking through the curtain I saw that he still had them clutched in his hands.I was starting to wonder about what to do, I could ask 6 to hand them to me, but one part said leave them for some reason. I then stepped out silently, making a sticky sound as it tapped the floor. I let myself fully out, my body shifted from warm to cold, as I made my way towards 6, my heart was racing and I couldn't comprehend, these stitchpunks made very nervous of my self, maybe because they were different and so was I. If only I could learn to be happy of myself and not what I wasn't. I bent down in front of 6 and loomed my hand out to touch the laces of my bra, when suddenly 6 looked up. I felt myself blush as he saw me, his optics looked at my body, well my stomach, I managed to cover my breasts in time before he could peer at them, I sat down on the floor and tried to smile out of this outcome, but 6 just stared at me.

He dropped the clothes and walked around me, my heart exharrlated and pounded so hard I could hear it in my ears, I felt a jolt of something touching my back, I turned to see 6 tracing my backbone with his fingers, he was careful not to leave any ink of my back, he touched my feet making me laugh and remember 3 and 4. He walked back towards me and saw my abdomen filled with scars and cuts, he traced each one, making me feel intoxicated by his touch. What was wrong with me? Was I going insane, I was literally being arosed by this feeling, of everytime he touched me with his fingers a jolt of energy bursted through me. I couldn't keep it to myself anymore, I need more of this whatever you called it, he awakened a part of me that had been trapped within me for years, God bless his pick locking skills, as soon as he stepped away from touching my scars, my brain clicked and I grabbed my clothes, what was wrong with me? I was staring into space like that? I wasn't sure I threw my hair into ponytails and started to walk out the door towards the library, 6's breath still ran throughout my ears.

* * *

The reason I put the warning, was because of well I had some romantics in my old fan fiction and no one liked it, so I figured a warning would be fine. Anyways anyone wondering about Jessica's last name, it is Japanese for Magic ( Tejina) and child ( Ako) I figured the name fit perfectly with her eye being possessed by a contact that's on the ridge of being magic. Her grandmother on her mother's side is Japanese, Also Jessica looks like her father.

1995penguin


	5. Flashback

Chapter 5: Flashback

He remembered her, remembered her from his visions he first received. He drew many pictures of her but hid them from 1. 1 would never believe him, 2 had a smirk but it was obvious he wasn't sure either. This is how they acted when he told them a new brother would be awakening soon. They never believed him, they thought he was delusional at times, one who would draw people to make him feel better about himself. He was always correct about their personalities, traits and their appearance, however her. She was the first mistake he had ever read on a person.

She was mean, cold hearted and shunned 6 like the others. 6 would always try to talk to her but she'd laugh and walk away. Just like 8 only more feminine. He scanned his memory thoroughly did she met 8 first? In his vision she met 3 and 4 first and she was even mean to them, she'd always talk about money, movies and her popularity and how it was as dead as a doorknob. She never cared about the stitchpunks, she mostly cared about herself and wanted to go back to her normal life. 6 knew she was scared but wasn't someone who raised a white flag in surrender. Instead she compressed her feelings and kept to herself. But she was different to him.

The real Jessica, not the mean one in his visions, was so much different he often wondered if he visioned the wrong person instead, it was her but with someones personality altering her. 6 stared up into her beautiful, ocean blue eyes. They were filled with panic as she ran towards the fabrication machine. None of the others were at the library, she knew where they were right away. 6 held onto her shoulder as they bounced over piles of trash, they could see the boilers spitting black gases into the air. He knew that they were in trouble. The air tasted bitter, dominant was the taste of iron and metal pounding into each other. Jessica could even feel it as she ran, she thought that she could see people staring at her with worried eyes, they all were pale and holding onto each other. Jessica touched her contact, she even wondered she bothered, it felt warm as if flowing through it was a new power. 6 noticed but never bothered to ask her what was wrong. As he laid his head against her neck, a jolt of energy had busted through him like never before, whenever he touched her he felt almost revitalized, he often wondered why but never questioned Jessica about it. He liked the feeling of static running through him it made him feel like he was immune to pain, or torturing words from 1. Empowered by her but still intrigued by her, his memory of meeting her had rejoiced in his mind.

" I want to be friends, see?" He remembered seeing her hand loom into his home, he turned around and stared at the hand that was shaking visibly but immediately stopped, he wasn't sure what to do. This girl was indeed named Jessica like he predicted, but she wasn't the same, her voice was calm and not obedient or full or fierceness at all. 6 walked away from the hand, he still didn't want to test this new person. If she was indeed mean and didn't care about him and laughed, then he didn't want to become acquaintances with someone so selfish. He was struck by a vision, one that surprised him. It was of her sitting with 2, she seemed so upset, tears streaming down her face.

"_ He doesn't like me does he?"_ she sobbed as she cradled her face in her knees.

2 shook his head and smiled a kind, assuring smile.

"_No it's just 6 he'd rather stick to himself"_

He felt such pain in his heart from this vision, it showed that Jessica was a kind hearted girl but also took such words to heart, he saw her hand start to droop down a bit. 6 ran towards her hand and brushed his fingers across her hand, what a feeling. He took his hand back remembering his sharp pen nubs for hands, he thought he saw a scratch itched on her skin from him. His face painted with worry, he put both hands around hers, he put his face onto her knuckles and sighed, it felt so warm and calm, something he had never felt before. His mouth slowly tugging into a smile, he pulled back abruptly, this wasn't him. He felt a vision of a little girl staring at him kindly, she skipped around 6 and sang a song which he couldn't make out. 6 could vaguely make out the girl in a rusted metal cage, she was frowning and grasping onto the bars. 6 understood, it was Jessica's mind allowing insight, 6 could tell that she drowned out all her childhood memories and dreams and locked them deep within her mind, 6 was interrupted as he saw Jessica's hand retracted out of his home.

He wondered about her that entier day, he thought of her warm, kind voice, her nice warm radiatend hands. The thought of her surrounded his thoughts, she suffocated him but in a nice calm way. The way made him want to go and talk to her, he had to, had to touch her hands and recieve that wonderful feeling he recieved from her. He decided he would go talk to her.

When he found her sitting aloft the bearings of the stitchpunks, she had her back to him unaware that he was right behind her, he smiled nervously. She was a work of art to him, he wanted to draw her and sketch her a million times until she become a picture of a homunculi on his picture, he wanted to bring that onto his pictures and put a smile on his face, he snatched a piece of paper from the wallpaper that was shredded off of the walls, he sat down beside her, if he had a heart he could tell it would be pounding at this time, hard as well. He felt her smile, almost as if expecting him. Her breath was slow and steady as if hit 6's ears, he never stared at her but felt her eyes on his side.

" Hello 6" Her voice, rang throughout his ears, making him gasp for air. He really felt suffocated by her, this feeling was so obedient in his inner workings that every part of him ached for her, ever since he first had a taste of her.

6 looked up slowly but returned his gaze to his pictures, he drew the same thing he always drew. The tailsmen, this time he felt Jessica's breath beating of his face, his eyes shifted up to see her face right beside his, studying his drawings. Feeling a bit too flustered 6 shifted away from her, as he did Jessica put her head up and continued to gaze forwards.

" I recongize that from somewhere" She added. 6 looked up at her, he was surprised he learned of the tailsmen from his visions and yet it was still new to him. How was it possible that she knew of this from somewhere else? She really interged mystery to him.

" May I borrow a piece of paper?" Of coarse she could, he liked to see how she drew as well, he snatched a piece of paper from an abandoned book, he gave it too her, he saw as she broke a piece of floorboard in order to use it as a pen, she dipped it in his ink bottle and started to draw. He watched as before her a picture of barn had been born from her hands, he looked surprised at it she was a wonderful drawer. When Jessica spotted that he was eyeing her picture, she looked up and smiled.

" Would you like me to help you draw this?" She asked politely, Really? She would help him draw this? No words could express his gratitude for her generosity. Carefully she took his fingers in his hands, there was that oh so sweet airless feeling running through him. Together they drew the barn and he smiled, it was so detailed, so real that he could feel the warmth radiating from it, he smiled the biggest he ever smiled in his life. When they were finished Jessica, stood up and was about to walk into the attic. 6 walked behind her, he had to say something to her, something! Jessica turned around and smiled again when she saw him.

" T-thank y-y-you" 6 stuttered, he found it hard talking to her, he pointed towards the picture.

" Your welcome, good night 6" Jessica walked through the curtains into the attic.

6 turned back to the picture and picked it up, careful not to rip or poke holes into it, he smiled as he saw how beautiful and cheerful that it gave into his eyes. He held it up to see it in a bigger point of view, a lot of words came to mind to describe it.

" B-B" He tried to say beautiful, but he couldn't too many syllables to say for him, he'd rather stick to one word that was dull, but blossomed with more meaning then given.

" Pretty"

They both were clouded by the huge buildings of which the fabrication machine lived in. Caved in walls with many broken shell containers littered the floors, Jessica still running on one breath as she ran to find the others. 6 still bouncing on her shoulders still living in his own world of memories and visions, as soon as Jessica stopped and found them, she paused beside a wall to catch her breath, 6 was in detail of another vision.

The one that had just moments ago, it still lingered and echoed in his mind, the one that he could label one of his favorites or was it just because of the way she reacted towards him? The one of her at the apartment while she bathed, he hugged her clothes because of the scent of her that was screaming with such vividness, he couldn't contain himself. He planted his face into her T-shirt and breathed heavily, his throat was on fire with her scent burning so badly he could scream. Not out of pain but out of pleasure. He was absorbed that he hadn't even noticed that she was trying to grab her clothes from him. He had never seen her like this before, her skin such a pale color, a tint darker then 7's skin. He had never seen her without clothes, that sounded perverted within his mind, he dropped the clothes so she could grab them, instead she watched with confused and nervous eyes as he circled him. He traced her backbone, it tickled him as it bumped and curved down her back, even her like this was a work of art, why was she so intriguing to him? He never felt this way before, even she, Jessica had shuttered of his icy, cold touch. He traced the lines on her feet, and she laughed a breathless laugh, he looked at her it sounded like frost that echoed along the pond as the wind blew. He walked around to the front to see her scars and cuts on her stomach, such a feeling jolted through him as he carefully traced each one, he heard Jessica sigh with such pleasure, warmth hit his face. He wanted to draw her, but it would be wrong to do that, expecally like this as well. He let go as he saw Jessica awaken out of her trance and frantically stumble for her clothes. When she was well clothed she threw him on her shoulders and the walked back towards the library.

* * *

I dashed towards the others, 9 was hidden by an old convater belt that stumbled on the ground, watching my step and not making any unnessaricy noises, I saw as the seamstress had just given the machine, 8. I watched in the shadows, 6 had been on my shoulders but never made a sound in a while. I never talked to him either, the only thing that arose in my mind was of me, naked as he touched my body. I guess he was thinking of it as well. My thoughts were interupied by the machine sucking 8's soul away from him. My face painted with rage as I saw the machine reguratate 7 and present her to the machine, I saw 9 in the corner as he put a piece of rag over his light staff and make it look like a stitchpunk. I smiled as I saw he was going to save 7.

" Hey over here!" He yelled as I saw the seamstress slither over towards him, as soon as he saw the light staff he started to wrap it up with thread, when it hit the staff it turned on. 9 dashed and ran around the machine, he jumped up and cut it open, 7 dropped right into his hands and together we all saw that piece of string was stuck to him, the light staff had been crushed by a moving cog. 9 saw me and I motioned for him to run this way. He nodded and they both ran towards the tunnel that I had resided in. We all ran through the darkness with a bunch of little monsters chasing after us, as well as the fabrication machine. Up ahead I saw an opening as well as a huge barrel roll starting to roll into the place. I remembered that the others were outside, and I recall 9's words in my head.

" If I don't come back in 5 minutes, destroy it"

How did I recall that? I wasn't even there but there it was, clear as water in my mind. I felt my eye start to ache with exhgaratting pain. I saw 3 and 4 smile upon my return, 1 just glared at me as usual. 3 and 4 cuddled my legs, I bent down and picked them up in arm and cuddled them, 4 still looked at me with puppy dog eyes, I knew what he wanted the same thing his brother, I smiled and nodded my head. We all stared as 1,5,7 and 9 pushed the barrel into the tunnel, knowing that the gasoline would combine with the fire we all ran up to a little hill up ahead. As we turned we saw that the place started going on fire, I ducked my head but kept my eyes on the building, pieces of the buildings started to fly in various directions, each of us all peeked up as we saw the building engulfed in flames. We all smiled as we realised, it was over.

3 and 4 squirmed out of my hands and ran over to an old gramaphone, they both moved the needle towards the record and started to walk on it to make it work, the song " Over the rainbow" started to play. It made me cry, this was my mother's favorite song, she'd hum it whenever she would wash the dishes, clean the house and do laundry, she sang it every chance she had. For her memory I started to hum it quietly to myself, it was minutes later I heard someone else humming along with me, it started out quiet but then gradually got louder in my ear. My eyes turned to see 6 swaying back and forth with the music and humming to himself, he made me smile as he leaned against my neck and hummed quietly. I watched as he turned and looked at my contact, it had been a pain lately, maybe it cracked. 6 touched it and whispered under his breath.

" Red"

Red? Did it change color or something? Or was my eyes bloodshot because of the pain it endorsed on me? I wasn't sure I just touched it and it did seem a bit different. 6 seemed scared of it now, he turned him around and continued humming. I then saw 5 starting to run up the hill screaming something, his voice seemed muted. I continued staring but he disappeared. I cocked my head to the side in confusion, instead I saw a record go rolling down the hill with 5 running after it. What is going on with me? Was I able to see stuff now? I guess that would explain why my contact was a different color and the headaches I received. I then looked up to see 5 start to run up screaming.

"THE MACHINE GUYS! IT'S THE MACHINE" In the cloud of dust I saw a big red eye start to arise in the fumes. As soon as we could see it, the machine grabbed 5 and looked at him, I felt my body freeze up as 5's soul was taken from him as well, each of us started to run as the machine noticed as. I ran as fast as I could up the hill, the others trailing behind me. 7 ran ahead and motioned for us to run towards an old wooden bridge. As we ran across, the machine followed us but fell downwards, 6 then started murmuring something in my ears.

" There trapped inside, don't destroy the machine. You have to go back to the first room, the source" I felt him saying the words, and even though I didn't know what the first room was, I saw a vision of an old room with many books, tables filled with blueprints, this place seemed familar to me, like I've been there before. I nodded and turned to the others.

" We can't destroy the machine we have to save the souls of the others" I put my fingers in my pocket and felt burlap and others fabrics, I never told anyone but I kept the lifeless bodies of 2,5,8 I picked them up when no one saw me. They all stared at me with confused looks, 1 glared and walked closer to me.

" There gone you stupid human, they are of no use of us anymore" 1 then walked away, 9 was the only one who seemed to be interested in my words. I felt myself start to lose my temper.

" Yes they may be dead, but I'll save their souls from that machine" I said as I turned to see the machine start to make it's way up the bridge, I turned away from the others and started to run into town, the place of a building that was damaged severely was elapsed in my mind, not knowing where I was going, I felt 6 guide me silently, we made our way into town, I was stopped short by someone yelling at me.

" Wait! I'll come with you, I know where the room is." It was 9, he came dashing after us, I allowed him to run ahead and show us the way. We raced up a huge pile of rubbish and we arrived at a grey building, it was half destroyed it's building still shown to have rooms but standing on wobbly base boards. We all ran up the stairs, mindful of myself I was a lot heavier and needed to be careful. We walked up a small walkway and came into a room, the room was engulfed in darkness and papers were scattered everywhere, this was the place. The one were my vision took place. 9 walked over to see a diagram of a stitchpunk with how they were made, the window opened letting in a huge gasp of air and blowing the paper away revealing a small box with a tag that read 9. I let 9 open it and I walked around the place, the books were scattered as well as some debree falling off the roof. 6 was still but he still rested his head against my neck. I turned my back to see an old diary laying on the second bookshelf, it was opened to a rusted colored page, on the page was a drawing. It looked like a drawing a primary student would draw. It had a colorful sun with a bunch of people standing under a tree. A blond hair woman stood behind a a small blond hair girl. Behind them were a bunch of grey haired people, the woman had glasses and wore a pink dress, the man also wore glasses and he had a tie around his neck. Underneath each person was a label for the people. The labels were, mummy, Me, Obasann and Ojiisan. I reconigzed the words right away, Obasaan was grandmother and Ojiisan was grandfather in Japanese. I knew this my grandmother was Japanese, I however look nothing like an Asian expect for my pale complexion. I learned to speak it from her and I respected her culture, I found it very interesting. Beside the picture in very neat handwriting was a description, I picked up the book and read it carefully.

This was the only picture I've ever received from my lovely, Granddaughter. I never got to see her except rare times when she stumbled into my toy shop. I'd always give her a loevly little rag doll made of burlap, she'd always smile and said it inspired her in ways that she could never fully explain to me. I'd laugh it off and on really rare occasions she'd stumble by and help me work on some toys, her friends would pop in and she'd be so proud and give them all little ragdolls she made herself. Her little smile and artistic ways would always bring me a smile to my face, however one of the rarest ones she made her smile proudly, I'll never forget that day when she came running through the door with the most peculiar rag-doll I've ever seen, it was striped and had one eye uneven from the other, I took it in my hand and examined it, it was fine except for it's complexion. However she smiled and said that he may be weird but he'll be needed someday.

I'll never forget those words, even though she took home that rag doll, when the world was starting to end I made the stitchpunks in her creation, I thank my lovely granddaughter for the idea, for her smile got me through these hard times. I made many but i could always feel her around , scattering as if she were here I pray to God that she's fine where ever she is. I know she would never recognize me as she's been gone for years and she probably doesn't even remember that she has a grandfather, I 'll never forget her though and those who I abandoned many years down the road, if your reading these from the Heavens I apologize. I remember everything about her, those ocean blue eyes like my sons, her blond hair like her mother, pale complexion from her grandmother, however nothing from me except her faded away memories of my workshop, her mother never got along with me she probably burned her rag dolls while she was asleep.

Her favorite number was 6, she never explained why but she never explained much about her little peeps of peaks she get out of life. I was about to give up on my design until I remembered that pecilar one she had made when she was young, I used the design well hoping it was the same type of design she used, I'll never forget giving life to him, he was just like her, a little negative at the world. By golly he loved to draw which is why I kept this drawing of hers, the only thing I have to remember her by.

I hope she reads this too, get rid of the amnesia that was never diagnosed by anyone, expecaly her mother. I'd love to see you again but the odds have probably have gotten to you. I'm sorry, sorry that I couldn't have been there for year, but please look after 6, he gets lonely at times.

Thank you Jessica, thank you Jessica Tejinako

Regards your Ojiisan.

As I read through the diary, it made me realise why everything was so familiar about this place, the tailsmen, everything fell into order from that scripture. I turned to see the man on the floor, dead. I felt tears spring to my eyes as I slowly remembered him from my childhood memories, this was indeed my grandfather. I also remember making toys with him as a child and finding my mother destroyed them, they never got along for some reason. I could remember making teddy bears for my friends and even finding the name stitchpunk for my grandfather. I also remember the tailsmen that he spend hours making while I watched his shop. I felt myself cry as I remembered my first creation of 6, grandfather did make him well considering his memory. I knew there was something familiar about him whenever we touched, why he brought out the kid in me. Everything made sense at this point.

I was Jessica Tejinako, Granddaughter of the tailsmen and of the scientist.


	6. Alice

Chapter 7: Alice

As I stared down at my grandfather, his face covered by little pieces of paper, I took one sheet off and saw his skull, his hair still covered his head and his body was so skinny, I bent down beside 9 and put my hand on his forehead. Closing my eyes I spoke the words that I remember my grandmother would say to me whenever I was upset about something, hopefully he would remember it.

" I'm sorry that I never got to remember you, but I do now and I will fulfill my duty to protect 6 and keep him happy" my smile dropped when I remembered that 6 was still with 7, 1, 3 and 4. I looked down at 9 and he nodded at me.

" I know how to destroy the machine"

I nodded and we both walked down the small slanted, ripped wallpaper stairway, when we walked out of the house I turned around, I saw that the stairs crumbled in a cloud of dust. My face dropped as I walked away towards the old fabrication machine factory. I could remember this street remember it well actually, there in the old torn down green sided building, was an old bakery. The old car garage, the corner store that supplied me with food, an old tailor store that gave me the clothes which I wore. I had to smile, even if there was no one to get help from, or even talk to at time, no shoulder to cry on, I knew I wasn't alone. One thing I knew even if they weren't humans, they were my new family. A sister, two twin brothers, a big bully for a brother, yes even they had their traits but I still cared for them all. The pocket which carried all of deceased stitchpunks seemed to warm up.

We came to the old fabrication machine factory. I ran the barren landscape in front of 9, he stumbled over rocks and tripped a couple of time. I was running out of breath we both stopped at an old tree stump. I looked around at the green skies but there was no trace of the others, just then in the distance I turned my head to see an explosion. I turned to 9 and we both nodded and took off.

The others were in an old rusted, tank. The twins were pushing bullets into the machine, 7 was pulling down the lever and 1 was guiding them when to shoot. In front of us the fabrication machine was stumbling towards us. I looked around frantically, where was 6? I turned towards 7 as 9 was explaining not to destroy the machine. 7 pointed towards a place that was covered by an old piece of metal, underneath the hutch was 6. He seemed to cradle himself in the darkness, when I looked towards him he seemed to be in more pain. Just then I heard 7 say something to 9.

" Wait, we can't do this without you"

I turned my head to see that the fabrication machine had started to attack the tank, 3 and 4 went hiding somewhere, 1 had crawled towards a bunch of sandbags, my contact zoomed in on his hand, it was damaged by a blow that the machine gave. I knew what 9 was going to do, he told me this in the lab. The tailsimen needed a sacrifice in order to retrieve it. 9 was going to sacrifice himself in order for 7 or someone to grab it from the machine. I closed my eyes and opened them in determination. Why should he be sacrificed? I was the one who caused all of this, all humans must be dead for some reason why should I still be alive. It felt like the first time the machine crashed through the set in Hollywood, I ran and stood in front of the machine, the machine shut down and the talismen started up. I turned around to see every ones faces.

7 was surprised, 3 and 4 looked terribly upset, 9 was in shock and 6....6 was nowhere to be found. I turned my head towards the machine, it sure was taking it's sweet time sucking my soul out, I closed my eyes as I heard the machine start again.

" JESSICA" I heard someone yell my name, I turned my head in response only to turn back and see something I didn't want to. 6 was in front of me, getting his soul sucked out. All I could do was stand with my eyes widened with fear, my mouth in a shocked expression, suddenly his body fell into my hands. 9 had succeeded in grabbing the tailsmen. I watched as he opened it and sucked all of the souls out of the machine.

The fabrication machine tried to attack one more time, his eye stopped glowing and he fell to the ground. The other stitchpunks smiled, 7 hugged 9 and was glad that it was over. 3 and 4 were walking over towards me, I still had my eyes fixated on 6. His whole optic was black not one spec of white surrounded it. His whole body was cold, so cold I couldn't feel that feeling we gave each other.

" 6?" I whispered, I knew he was gone but one part didn't want to believe it. I held him close to my cheek, tears streamed from my eyes as I knew he was gone. Why? I felt bad for everyone who died because of this outcome. I opened my eyes and looked at 9, he was still holding the tailsmen. I squinted my eyes in thought, if the tailsmen is what gave them life then could it give them rebirth as well?

I then saw as the others started to walk towards the scientist lab.

* * *

I held the tailsmen in my hands, I was inside the scientist lab, I had 2 on the table with the tailsmen connected to it's circuit, I turned around to find, 3,4,7 and 9 looking at me worried. I smiled reassuringly though I knew the outcome of what would happen, I was transferring my soul into them which could take a whole lot out of me. The key reminder being my grandfather laying on the floor, I could be beside him in a minute. Even if I was I would beside someone who cared for me very much, wouldn't he be happy knowing that I defeated the machine and gave life to his creations, I bet he would be very proud of me. I smiled as I turned around to face 2. Using my old memory I tried my best to make 2 some new legs, but they weren't as good as my grandfather's first pair. I think I made them too springy but we would find out. I put the converter close to my face and watched as the energy channeled between me and 2. My body ached with pain as part of my soul was being transferred away. When it was finished, I opened my eyes to see 2 starting to twitch, his optics started to open and shrink. He then sat up, looked at his fingers and looked at me. He smiled kindly and then sat at the other end of the table. I knew he was waiting for someone else to be reborn. Slowly I took 5 out of my pocket. I sat him on the table and did the same thing. When 5 got up he smiled again and walked towards 2, together they both came down beside the others and waited for me.

My vision was blurry, sweat was dripping off my forehead, I tried to smile as I put 8 on the table, I was saving 6 for last, I wanted to smile at him and tell him something that was on my mind. 8 took a lot out of me, he was big I suppose but when I was finished with him, I fell down on the floor, 3 and 4 came running over and looked at knee, I had to laugh though it once again I felt drained of energy. All of the stitchpunks looked at me with worried eyes, they all knew what would happen to me next, their minds in replay before. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled 6 out, a couple of tears came out of my eyes as I placed 6 on the table, I put my shaking fingers and traced his face. If I could look into my mind I would see a small girl, smiling bravely but crying really loudly, her cries seemed to be my heartbeat as I put my face into the converter. Closing my eyes I felt my last bit of strength being pulled away from me. I felt myself fall to the floor.

Opening my eyes to see blurriness I looked up to see 6 slowly sit up and look around, I smiled weakly and tried to stand up and see him, I had to tell him I had too! Instead my legs gave up, my arms gave up and I felt my heart stop beating so violently, then too a small humming sound arose in my ears. I then closed my eyes and felt myself hit the floor.

....

* * *

He looked around, he sensed her in the room, her aura had a dominate scent as it lingered around. 6 looked at the scientist's workshop, he remembered sacrificing himself when Jessica was about to. His stomach tied into knots as he wondered where was she, he could see a glimpse of 5 arising from the corner of the desk. He couldn't see anything due to the converter being in the way. His stomach tied into knots as the feeling of dread came over him, peering over the table his mouth dropped in horror as he saw one thing he hoped he never had too.

There she was, surrounded by shocked and panic stricken stitchpunks, all of them looked at her as she laid on the floor. Her eyes were closed, her lips puffed up and her body laying in a curved shape. 6 felt himself lean forward only to fall onto the floor, it didn't hurt as much as the pain he had inside of him, he walked in between 2 and 5 and towards Jessica's face. He put his hand on her face and felt her, her body seemed lifeless even though blood stayed still in her cheeks. He finally had his one chance to touch her without feeling so flustered, however the feeling of depression and sadness was more dormant in his chest. He was always so negative until she showed up, now it went downhill. He saw this in a vision but just passed it off, she was strong and witty that she would be able to survive, it wasn't the machines it was him. She sacrificed herself for him. He could have gave it up but Jessica would be mad at him, instead he leaned his face against her cheek, waiting for her to jokingly awaken and play it off, they all waited for the smile or a laugh or anything. The whole room was silent except for the eerie sound of the window clattering against the shutters.

6 looked at the twins, both of them held onto each other as their knees shook, 3 looked terrible his small face was painted with sadness and 4 tried to comfort him but both of them seemed to fall apart. 7 just seemed like a big sister at a funeral and 2 looked worse out of everyone, except for 6. His once lovely, wondrous girl is now part of another world. He wanted for Jessica to come back, to embrace her once more and tell her his feelings about her. He knew he couldn't now but he felt better knowing that part of her was the one thing that rebirthed him. He placed his hands on his chest and felt her warmth radiating through him, he smiled once but frowned again. One thing was the tailsmen, what happened to the scientist's souls? 6 used a pile of old books and walked up to the table. There was the tailsmen sitting. 6 walked over and pressed the symbols together. Like the first time the symbols turned green and opened up. All the stitchpunks looked up and saw a green light illumating from the talismen.

In front of 6 was 2's old spirit, he smiled as the others came out and saw all their living parts with new souls to revive them, 2 nodded and slowly all the spirits started to morph together. When they were finished 6 looked up. The new spirit turned into a human, the human had long blond hair, her eyes were closed when they opened she turned and smiled at 6. It was Jessica. The spirit looked at her body and floated down towards the body, the others watched as they touched heads. As if Jessica was water her soul sunk right through her. 6 watched as the talismen closed and then stopped glowing all together. 6 knew that the talismen had served it's purpose and stopped itself from being used again. Each of them turned around when they heard a groaning sound.

Jessica's eyes started to twitch and they opened, she slowly sat up and touched her head in response. She looked around at the stitchpunks and smiled a couple tears trickled down her face as she realised what happened. She turned to see 3 and 4 smiling hugely and hugging her elbows. They both motioned for her to put them on her hand. Jessica sat them on her hand and put them up to her shoulders. Both 3 and 4 ran to each shoulder and nuzzled her cheek with their faces, 3 flickered to 4 in response 4 nodded his head. Both of them leaned in and kissed her on each cheek, both of them turned their heads and buried their heads in her neck, both flustered but relived that she was alive again. Jessica smiled kindly and put both of her hands around the embarrassed twins, 7 chuckled and so did 9. However 6 didn't instead he was as flustered as the twins. Gathering his courage he walked over towards Jessica, her eyes closed and unaware like the first time they met. He cleared his throat and held onto his key, he never fully understood what it was for until now that is.

" Jessica?" He asked timidly.

Jessica opened her eyes and her face lit up as soon as she saw him. She bent down so they could see eye to eye. 6 groped his key and tried to smile but it was more nervous then of happiness. He cleared his throat again and felt absorbed in her ocean blue eyes, once again he was suffocating him.

" Umm Jessica...I-I-I...ah I- love you" 6 said as he finally had the courage to say it, his key was chocking him as he felt it drag him down. He looked up to see Jessica smile a kind smile, she leaned in closer to him, knowing what she was thinking 6 smiled brightly too, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Her lips were a lot bigger then his but it still felt wonderful, the wondrous feeling was so vivid within them, 6 felt his hands cup around her face, his eyes were closed but through his vision he found that Jessica's were closed too. She pulled away much to his distress, but they couldn't linger for too long after all they had an audience. 6 looked at her and pulled his key off of his neck, he held it in his hands and stared at the rusted key with an old crusted over number engraved on it.

" What's your key for anyways 6?" Jessica asked, her face was puzzled as she looked at 6.

6 looked up timidly and smiled, he shoved the key in her warm hands, he once again cleared his throat and spoke.

" It's the k-k-key to my h-h-heart" 6 replied, he knew that's what the scientist made for him, he remembered the first day he was made, he saw the scientist give him this old key. The scientist slipped the key around 6's neck, 6 paused and touched the key and looked up at the old man with confused and curious eyes.

" _6 I know you have negative thoughts about this God forsaken world, but there will be something you admire I know it. This is the key to your heart give it to something you love a lot" _

6 knew that the scientist hoped that he would fall in love with 7, that's why she was made. But instead she fell in love with 9, they seemed better together anyways. He just wasn't sure how Jessica would react to a stitchpunk boyfriend. He saw her eyes stare at the key and then at him, she smiled even more brightly.

" 6 that's so sweet, of coarse I know what your thinking, I will of coarse say yes. I love you too I hope you find it okay to love someone who is 5 feet tall" Jessica smirked, 6 nodded and smiled his brightest too, he didn't care if she were a bear he would still love her just as much. 3 and 4 raced down Jessica's arm and they stared at her with upset eyes but they still smiled.

" Don't tell me your jealous" Jessica teased.

She leaned down and gave both the boys another kiss and they both ran and laid down beside her arm. 6 looked outside to see a couple of new clouds rolling in, looking outside Jessica smiled.

" Those are rain clouds it's going to rain" Jessica stated, each of them ran outside to see the rain starting to fall down, Jessica danced in it while 3 and 4 cataloged the mysterious drops of rain. All the rest just watched as it came down all together. 6 watched as Jessica closed her eyes and reopened them to the sky, there he saw a black piece of something fall out of her eye. Jessica picked it up and looked at it and gasped.

" My contact came out" 2 ran over to Jessica and examined it, together they both looked confused. 6 ran over and looked at the contact himself, he noticed that it was different. This time it was a green iris instead of red or blue. Jessica smiled and looked at the sky again. She whispered something to herself and looked back at the stitchpunks. There she put 6, 3 and 4 on her shoulders and followed as 9 started to lead the others to another place. All following the setting sun, Jessica sighed a thought full sigh and smiled.

" The earth will be fine I know it"

* * *

Thank you so much guys and a special thank you goes out to Aerith the Evenstar for correcting me on some of my chapters and for her reviews! =) I'm also happy for everyone else who loved this story, i'm sorry it was short but I hope the long chapters make up for that

Thank you so much

1995penguin

Btw can u guess why my chapter was called Alice? It's part of a song that's my only hint and it kinda makes sense for this chapter.


End file.
